Inazuma Student Council
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: AU fic! Inazuma High's Student Council has 3 separated department; Student's Support and Welfare Committee, Campus Event and Student's Management Committee and Disciplinary Committee! See how Endou, Kidou and Goenji tackle the everyday problems of high school!
1. Chapter 1: Disturbing Letters

_**~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Disturbing Letters**_

Among the students who are on their way to school was a freshman boy who looked down, as in sad. Very sad. The other students around him formed groups and were chatting about whatever topic crosses their mind. But this particular student just doesn't seem to have the same happy vibe as they are. He even walked further behind them, with his hands on his sides, shoulders slumped and looking down on each of his step. He had been like this since December and it's now closing in on February. It had been more than a month filled of misery and he couldn't stand it anymore.

All because of those letters. The chestnut-shaped hair first year rummaged into the right pocket of his pants and pulled out the latest letter he received. With a grim face, he read the letter a few times before sighing in defeat.

If only he has any idea who sent them, then maybe he had the chance to find a way to deal with this problem. He was about to put the letter back into his pocket when he overheard the conversation of three girls of his school.

"You know, yesterday I went to the Student Support and Welfare Office yesterday." The junior opened up a topic.

"Oh, is it about your fear of insects? So how did it go?" The first sophomore girl asked.

"It's awesome, Ami! Although their methods are a bit weird, but the SS is really helpful!"

"So you're not afraid of any grasshoppers or cockroaches anymore?" The second sophomore girl asked.

"Nope! I'm alright even if I'm surrounded by them now!"

"Wow, that's so amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, they are part of the Student Council!" The second sophomore said.

"T-They are?!" The junior gasped in surprise.

The first sophomore looked at the junior in bewilderment. "Oh, you didn't know? Guess we'll have to explain it to you! Student's Support and Welfare Committee, Campus Event and Management Committee and Disciplinary Committee make up the Student Council itself! Support and Welfare Com, or SS, offers help to any students facing any problems! They're more like a student's problem and complain solver group. And they're also easy to approach with a friendly president like Endou Mamoru!"

"Endou Mamoru..." The troubled boy whispered the name.

The second sophomore girl added, "Campus Event and Management Committee, also known as EM, handles all school events and student management related stuff, like the school's founder festival, Teacher's Day, club opening application and budgets. Students rarely have the need to ask for their help since the tasks they do are based on documenting, office work to be exact. Students only go to see them when they apply for allowance help, transferring class, dropping subjects, asking for raise in club's budget and other stuff like that. The president is the school's tensai, Kidou Yuuto!"

"And the third one is the Disciplinary Committee. Their job covers all discipline-related stuff like setting and enforcing the school rules, catching the students who skip classes, and such. Students go to them when they have problems that threatens their well-being, like being bullied, stalked or harassed. They are the school's police! The president is the cool Goenji Shuuya!"

"Oh, wow! Our school's Student Council system is very different from other schools, huh?" The junior girl wondered, a bit overwhelmed by the explanation from her two sophomore friends.

"Endou Mamoru..." The boy whispered the name again and his face lit up like Christmas lights in the middle of Christmas Eve.

"Endou Mamoru!" He yelled the name and ran all the way to the school ground, leaving the other students coughing over the dust in his wake.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"A-A-A!" Endou quickly let go of his pen and closed his nose, holding himself from sneezing. The pen rolled a bit on the paper work he was dreadfully working on before stopping. The president watched his secretary as she calmly picked up the mug of hot chocolate she made for him before she went back to the pantry in their office.

Endou let out a relieved sigh before the warning to sneeze surged into him and he let it out, thankfully, on the other side of his mug. If he were not to make it, he'd have to endure drinking hot chocolate mixed with his sneeze excrete. Whatever bacteria may be inside.

"ACHOOO!"

The loud sneeze put a halt on everyone's activity as it shocked them almost to the core. But what it caused them to do would shock them to the core.

"Oh, no! I accidentally click 'log out' before saving all the updates I made for the SS website!" Hiroto the Public Relations Manager paled at the blank screen in front of him.

"Ah, the hot water spilled!" Aki the Secretary gasped in panic and rushed to find a wipe towel. The hot water now spilled down from the counter.

"Argghh, the paper! My signature on the report was ruined!" Kazemaru the Vice-President shakily grasped the paper in his hand, eyes on his ugly-unintentional signature.

"Aaahhh! I forgot the sum of the previous calculation!" Tachmukai the Treasurer panicked as he paused in his long and depressing calculation.

"Kaichou!" The four of them turned to glare at their president, the cause of the much destruction in the office.

Endou winched in his seat and sweat dropped. "I-It's not my fault I sneeze! It's completely normal for humans to sneeze!" He tried to defend himself.

"Well, not everyone sneeze as loud as you, Kaichou." Kazemaru pointed out sorely, staring at his report sourly before pressing 'power' button on his laptop to type a new one.

"I can't help it! I just sneeze like that!" Endou yelled again.

"You're the president of the SS committee, Endou-kun. Please learn to control yourself next time. We cannot afford to have our President acting like that." Hiroto said in a gentle yet firm tone as he log into the SS website again to redo EVERYTHING!

"Acting like what?!" Endou asked, his face pulled down.

"An ill-mannered President." Aki replied in a low tone as she sprawled down on the floor next to a small puddle, wiping the puddle with a wipe towel. She looked like a Cinderella doing housework already.

"Low hygiene conscious President." Tachimukai added as he repeat ALL of HIS CALCULATION with a sob.

"Just because I don't sneeze politely?!" Endou yelled at them frantically. "Wait, how does one even sneeze politely?! All of you are not making any sense at all!" The President slumped down on his seat and turned around his office chair to face the outside view of the balcony behind him.

"I don't get it! How did I get the brunt of everyone's anger just by sneezing? Is there some kind of mystical connection I'm missing?" And Endou continued to grumble by himself until Aki finished cleaning up the mess in the pantry.

The secretary had her arms akimbo before slapping her right palm on her President's desk. "Finish up your paper work, Kaichou! Class is starting less than fifteen minutes!" Her voice thundered in the office and everyone immediately speed up on their work, even Endou.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"Aki is being so hard on us today too." Endou whined as he and Kazemaru walked along the hallway, on his way to SS committee's office right after last period of school lesson ends. He yawned and started feeling a bit sleepy.

He nearly fell asleep in the last class. History lessons are the best lullabies to soothe him to sleep, but luckily Kazemaru, who's sitting behind him, had kicked the back of his feet once in a while to wake him up when he started dozing off. Beside him, Kazemaru sighed in exasperation before reaching out his hand and patted Endou's shoulder.

"Kaichou, try to stay awake. We have our regular meeting after this."

"Gomen ne, Kazemaru. Demo, my eyes are feeling really heavy right now."

"Stay awake, Kaichou! The meeting is important!"

"What meeting? I need a pillow and a blanket."

"What you need is a bucket of icy water with ice cubes!" Kazemaru retorted as he grabbed the keys to the office from Endou and went ahead of the closed-eyes President to open the office's locked door.

"A-ano...is this the Student Support and Welfare Committee office, de yansu?" A timid voice came from behind. Kazemaru turned around and saw a first year with chestnut-shaped hair. "Err, yes, it is. Do you need our help or something?" He asked as he continued working on the lock.

The voice of the student in need woke Endou completely from his sleepy state. His eyes brightened and a silly grin plastered on his face as he dashed forward and took the freshman's hand into his. "I'm the President, Endou Mamoru. How can the SS help you?" He asked, looking and sounding eager.

"Now you're awake?!" Kazemaru scolded him lightly before sliding the door open for all of them to come in.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"So, please tell us what your problem is." Endou said encouragingly, starting off the meeting as soon as all members of SS have gathered. They are at the sitting area which included connected, U-shaped couch and a separated long couch enough for three people to seat. The freshman sit at the centre of the separated couch prepared for the students who come for their help.

Seeing how low-confident the freshman is and can actually relate to his feelings, Tachimukai turned to his senpai-tachi with a smile. "Ano...sempai-tachi. Maybe he's feeling embarrassed, since he's a first year and acting very timid. Perhaps we should start with a friendly chat first before asking what his problem is." Tachimukai suggested and when the others noted that the freshman looked a little relieved at that.

"Tachimukai's right. How about we introduced ourselves to him?" Aki proposed on the topic to start the conversation.

"Yosh! I'll start first!" Endou flashed a grin at the freshman. "I'm Endou Mamoru, the President of SS from class 2-B! It's nice to meet you!"

"And I'm the Vice President. My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. I'm from the same class as Kaicho."

"I'm Kino Aki, the Secretary and only female member of SS. I'm from class 2-B as well."

"Hello. I am Kiyama Hiroto from class 2-A, the Public Relations Manager."

"Hi. I'm Tachimukai Yuuki the Treasurer and we're in the same class, 1-A, if you haven't noticed." Tachimukai let out a small laugh. "I know your name, but please introduce yourself to us, for formality."

The freshman, who had been fidgeting in his seat since he entered the office, nodded his head. "My-my name is Kurimatsu Teppei and I'm from class 1-A, de yansu. And I desperately need your help, de yansu!"

"Alright. Now tell us what you need our help with." Endou said, already in serious mode.

Kurimatsu nodded slowly before heaving a sigh and started his story.

"It all began when I found an anonymous letter in my shoe locker sometime on early December last year, de yansu. It gave me a strange instruction and told me to do it or I will face dire consequences, but I thought it was just a prank and threw the letter away. But the next day, many bad things happened to me, de yansu."

"Such as?" Aki asked, sparing a short glance from her notebook.

"I fell down the stairs, almost got hit with falling flower pots, locked in toilet stall, lost my workbook and such." Kurimatsu explained, sounding depressed as he recalled the unpleasant things that happened to him.

"That's terrible." Kazemaru said, feeling pity for the freshman. "Do you suffer any injuries from those incidents?"

Kurimatsu nodded. "Some cuts and bruises. That's all, but I'm starting to worry about my safety, de yansu."

"Do you receive more letters?" Hiroto questioned.

Kurimatsu nodded and seemed to be rummaging through his school bag before pulling out some letters tied up with rubber band. He handed it over to Endou, who immediately untied them and passed the letters to his colleagues. "So far, there's twelve letters that I received, de yansu. All of them were found in my shoe locker, de yansu." Kurimatsu added the info as the SS members read the letters.

"Each letter said 'Obey our order or face dire consequences.' I think this indicates that there's more than one suspect invvolved." Hiroto said with a frown.

"If that's true than this can be considered as a form of harrassment." Kazemaru said and turned to Endou. "What should we do, Kaicho?"

Endou stayed silent for a while before he said, "We can take his case, but an overlapping jurisdiction might occur. I mean, this case is better off to be handed to the Disciplinary Committee since it involves the peace of the school and the safety of student."

"Maybe you should give Goenji-kaicho a call and verify with him first." Tachimukai suggested, to which Endou responded with a nod and took out his cell phone to give his best friend a call. And a few short moments later Goenji picked up.

"Yo, Goenji! It's Endou. You see, there's a student named Kurimatsu Teppei came to my office and make a report on being harrassed by unknown students who send him some disturbing letters with the order that if he did not obey then he'll be in trouble. So far, he got minor injuries, but we're afraid if there's any chance that the level of harrassment might escalate. Do you want to take over or do you want me to handle it?"

 _"A case like that is supposed to be in our jurisdiction but you can also work on it as well. But I'm gonna hand over the case to you since we're short of members here."_

"Eh? You haven't found a new Vice President and Secretary?"

 _"Nope. Still searching and there's a lot of student misbehavior cases that we need to deal with. My hands are full. Sorry, Endou."_

"Oh, don't worry about it! But hurry up and find two students to fill in the two seats. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Endou cut off the call and put the phone in his jeans pocket. "Right, this is our case, friends!" He announced with a large grin on his face.

"Arigatou, de yansu!" Kurimatsu bowed deeply at them.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Letter as Lead

_**~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

Chapter 2: Love Letter as Lead

 _ **Next Day**_

"So..." Kurimatsu dragged on his speech, looking at the members of Support and Welfare Committee of Inazuma High School in confusion. "What are we doing here exactly, de yansu?" He finally asked, as he watched Endou, Kazemaru, Hiroto and Tachimukai peering from the wall where they hide themselves to look at the shoe lockers. Kurimatsu sweat dropped at their weird behaviour while Aki chuckled.

"Well, after you left the office yesterday, we held a short meeting to discuss what first step should we take and our only reliable lead now is the sender of the letter. And since you told us that you got the letter when you open your shoe locker, we suggested that the suspect must have come early to put the letter in." Aki said as the two watched the other SS members from behind.

"I'm a bit surprised when Hiroto-sempai and Tachimukai-san suddenly appeared at my door step and dragged me along to school so early in the morning for this, de yansu. I'm still" Kurimatsu let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes "sleepy." He finished his sentence with a tired voice.

"Gomen ne, Kurimatsu-san. Demo, Endou-kaichou think your presence is required as we investigate this matter, and the only time we will not bring you along is when it might become dangerous or we need to keep your identity a secret."

"Sou ka."

"Hey, hey! Someone's coming to your shoe locker, Kurimatsu-san!" Tachimukai said in a hushed voice but only loud enough for them to hear. Aki and Kurimatsu also poked their head from the corner as well to peek on the sender of the disturbing letters.

It was a pretty second year girl with auburn hair and black eyes.

"Oh, she's cute." Endou said suddenly, making Aki flustered. "Do you think she's the one playing post girl?"

"Kaichou..." Hiroto sighed.

Kazemaru shook his head wildly. "Cute girl or ugly girl, whatever! We have a job to do!" He said with undeterred determination, marching towards the unsuspecting girl. The others followed him.

"Hey." Kazemaru tapped her left shoulder and the girl turned around with a surprised face, realizing that one of the famous guys in the school is talking to her. "K-Kazemaru-kun! Is t-there something you need from me?" She asked him and the others arrived right on time.

"Yeah." Kazemaru nodded. "Are you the one who's been sending those letters to Kurimatsu?" He asked, titling his head to Kurimatsu, who started to fidget at his spot for being looked so closely by a pretty girl.

"Letters? What letters are you talking about?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"Then what about that letter you have in your hand?" Aki shot a glance at the pink envelope in her hand.

"This letter is not for him! It's for someone else!" The girl's face flushed bright red and she frantically hid the letter behind her.

"Then why are you standing in front of Kurimatsu's shoe locker?" Endou asked, seeming a bit confused by the girl's purpose.

"E-Eh?! This is his shoe locker?!" The second year groaned in surprise and frowned at Kurimatsu. "I wasn't going to give my love letter to him!" She said loudly in disgust and Kurimatsu's heart was smashed by a hammer and into pieces.

"Who are you supposed to send it to? I can help you find your crush's shoe locker if you hand." Hiroto offered, wearing his usual gentleman smile.

The girl's frustrated face immediately brightened. "Oh, it's alright! I was going to give it to you anyway!" She said cheerfully before giving the love letter to Hiroto.

"Oh, thank you!" Hiroto smiled at her. He could smell the strong scent of floral perfume poured on the letter.

The others fell back anime-style.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"Kiyama Hiroto, refrain yourself from such nonsense in the middle of a case!" Endou glared at him with the most serious expression his usually cheerful face could muster. Hiroto sweat dropped and chuckled awkwardly as he raised both of his hands and backing away from Endou's mixtured face of amusement and stern. The others giggled at the background while Aki comforted a sad and disappointed Kurimatsu.

Seeing that their plan to wait for the suspect who sent the letters to Kurimatsu is a failure, Endou decided to ask for his best friend's help on the back-up plan that he thought of. But honestly, maybe they should have go ahead with the back-up plan since it's better than the first plan. But then it wouldn't be easy to obtain his best friend's permission.

Finally the group arrived in front of Campus Event and Management Committee office, EM office for short. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart and curving the highest mega-watt smile on his face, Endou knocked on the door three times before sliding it open. "Kidou! It's me!"

Sitting behind the desk with the name plate written 'Kidou Yuuto, President' is one of Endou's two best, childhood friend. Endou, Kidou and Goenji had known each other since kindergarten, and some even claimed them to be inseperable. Endou started telling Kidou about the newest case he was working on and how their little stakeout had turn out.

"So, what exactly do you need my help with?" Kidou asked as he quickly put down his signature on a report and stamped it before handing it over to his Secretary, Raimon Natsumi. Everyone, except the ever oblivious Endou, noticed her sending a few glances at the SS President with a light blush across her face as she waited for Kidou to finish with the report.

Aki sent an apologetic glance at her while the others sighed internally at their President's obliviousness.

"I need to take a look at the security camera near the male shoe lockers. Maybe we can find a clue or something in there." Endou said in a serious tone as he stared at Kidou.

Kidou seemed to be contemplating about it for a moment before he sighed and grabbed a blank paper from his desk's drawer. "Alright, I'll have my secretary type an access letter and have it sent to you later. But for now you can have a look at the videos recorded. Fudou will show you the way."

"Arigatou, Kidou!" Endou said with a grateful smile.

"Tch. Come with me." Fudou said in a gruff, dragging his feet as he walked into a room in the office.

The members of SS and Kurimatsu followed Fudou and they entered a media room with many screen and other gadgets. Fudou sat down on one of the chairs and started working on something. The others scattered around while Endou and Hiroto hovered on Fudou from behind. The Public Relations Manager of EM cursed in his mind at the disturbing act of Endou and Hiroto as he searched for the videos requested.

"So from when do you want to watch it?" Fudou asked, ready to load the video separated by dates.

"I think we should see the videos of when Kurimatsu received the letters, right?" Endou suggested, but then turned to Hiroto for his view.

"Then let's December 2nd, followed by 9th, 16th, 23rd and 30th." Aki said, reading out loud the dates written on the envelopes as noted by Kurimatsu.

"And in January are 6th, 10th, 13th, 17th, 20th, 24th and 27th." Kazemaru continued, reading out loud the seven remaining letters.

After Fudou set up the videos, he left them in the media room to continue with his work.

But they didn't find anything suspicious in the videos, even after the end of school sessions. No one was seen snooping around or slipping anything into Kurimatsu's shoe locker. All of them just passed by Kurimatsu's shoe locker. No suspicious activity was detected, unless a couple kissing, some students cheered in delight as they found love letters in their shoe locker and some pranksters making a mess of their friends' shoe locker.

"This is odd. There was no one coming near Kurimatsu's shoe locker at all." Kazemaru sighed.

"But I found the letters in my shoe locker everytime, de yansu! There must be some kind of a mistake here, de yansu!" Kurimatsu said in disbelieve, looking very troubled as he stared down at the letters in his hand.

"Don't worry, Kurimatsu! We believe you, but we need to catch the suspects and bring them to justice!" Endou said confidently.

"Y-You mean to Disciplinary Committee, Kaichou?" Tachimukai whispered at his President.

"There has to be a trick here somewhere." Hiroto muttered, looking over the recent videos again.

And that was when he notice something.

"Umm...guys. I think I found something." He said, catching the attention of his friends. When all of them came closer, Hiroto replay the video again.

"This guy." He said and pointed to a second year with brown hair. "He came early on the days where Kurimatsu received the letters, twenty minutes before Kurimatsu usually come."

"Wow, that's like super early!" Endou said, looking at the second year in wonder. "Maybe he has morning duties?"

"You know, you should learn to come to school early like him, Endou-kaichou. That'll be really helpful." Aki mumbled from behind with a sigh, remembering how Endou's coming late to school almost everyday.

Hiroto cleared his throat to get their attention back. "Anyway, look here." He said and clicking the video to zoom in. The second year in the video seemed to be looking right and left to see if anyone's around before leaning into his shoe locker.

"Hmmm...maybe he's cleaning his shoe locker?" Kazemaru guessed.

Hiroto shook his head. "Everyday at the same date as when Kurimatsu received his letters? That's highly unlikely."

The group of friends fell into a silence as they all think of how to connect the second year with the letters sent to Kurimatsu.

A realization hit Endou and he gasped. "Unless..."

"K-Kaichou?" Aki asked him in a low voice.

"Maybe...! Kazemaru, Hiroto, take that second year and bring him to the shoe lockers! The rest of you, follow me!" Endou said aloud before storming out off the room.

"K-Kaichou!" Tachimukai yelped in surprise and followed him. The others stood in a daze before they shared a nod in unison and split up, following their President's order.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

When Kazemaru and Hiroto arrived with the second year in tow, the three sweat dropped when they saw the sight that greeted them. It was of Endou standing between the two tall shoe lockers, two hands spread out as if hugging the two lockers and peeping on the middle of it, looking every bit like a giant spider. As if he could see anything through the small space. Tachimukai, Kurimatsu and Aki chuckled awkwardly when Kazemaru sent them an inquiring look.

"We don't know. But he's been doing that for quite a while." Aki replied and sighed.

Realizing that Kazemaru and Hiroto has arrived with the suspect number one, Endou stopped whatever weird stuff he's doing and walked over to the second year. "What's your name?" Endou started.

"H-Handa Shinichi." The second year stuttered a bit, recognizing the person in front of him as the famous President of SS.

"This is your locker, right?" Endou asked him, pointing at the shoe locker behind Kurimatsu's.

"Y-Yes."

"Open your locker and let us inspect it." Endou said and Handa's eyes widened in fear.

"L-Locker? I f-forgot it's p-password." Endou noticed that Handa started sweating and fidgeting uneasily.

"Handa-san, do as our President order you to or I'll have to bring you to Disciplinary Committee." Hiroto said in a warning tone, making Handa fliched.

Handa lifted his eyes and watched the people around him. While others looked at him with grimace, Aki sent him a kind smile and he finally gave in. "Alright. I'll open it." He sighed and went to his shoe locker. When the shoe locker was finally opened, Endou stepped forward and looked into the small space. His hands lightly tapping the wall of the shoe locker and finally found what he was looking for. "Ha! Just as I expect!" He said in satisfaction at having been correct at his guess.

"What is it, Kaichou? What did you find?" Kazemaru asked in wonder.

Endou flashed them his usual silly grin. "A secret hole!"

"A secret hole?!" The others, excluding Handa, yelled in surprise.

Endou nodded in confirmation. "Does any of you notice that Kurimatsu's letters all have rolled up marks despite being tied by a rubber band that only round around them?"

"Eh, really?" Kurimatsu said in surprised and took out his letters. His letters were tied up by a long rubber band from side to side and the letters do not rolled up. But there were marks on the letters. "Hey, it's true! The letters have rolled up marks, de yansu!"

"When you think really careful about it, if someone slipped the letters into Kurimatsu's shoe locker, they only need to use the letter hole that is longitudinal. The suspect doesn't have to roll them up and push them in, right? But the letters that Kurimatsu received all looked like they've been rolled up and a bit crumpled at the sides, indicating that the suspect had pushed them into the shoe locker. The reason why we don't see anyone slipping any letters into Kurimatsu's shoe locker is because they weren't slipped into from the front, but from the back!" Endou announced his finding and glanced at Handa. "The only one who could have done this is you, Handa Shinichi!" Endou pointed at him dramatically.

"M-Me?!"

"Your locker is exactly behind Kurimatsu's! You're the one who made this small hole and pushed those letters through it! Because you're the only one who know your password and that there's no one other than you that we saw opening your shoe locker in the video!" Endou added and everyone turned to Handa to see his expression.

Handa sighed and chuckled. "Hahaha, you got it right! It was me! I'm the one who sent those letters to him!" He said cheerfully, even pointing at Kurimatsu as he said 'him'.

Their jaws dropped at the sudden and unexpected way of revelation while Kazemaru snapped out of it rather quickly and glared at him. "So it was you?! You're the one sending those threatening letters at him?!"

"Threatening letters?" Handa titled his head in confusion.

"Do you have any idea how scared he was when he read them?! Scaring a first year like this, have you no shame and pride as a senpai?!" Kazemaru roared at him.

"Wow! Wow! Calm down, ponytail guy." Handa said.

"Ponytail guy?!"

"Well, I don't know your name!" Handa defended himself. "I don't send him threatening letters! I sent him love letters!"

 _~~~ Quiet ~~~_

"Love letters?" Hiroto muttered and all of them were looking at Handa with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, goodness. He's gay." Kazemaru said in a hushed tone. "And I've been talking to him like that...!" He paled at the thought of Handa finding him attractive.

As if reading his mind, Endou chuckled. "Well, can't blame him if he did find you attractive. You look a lot like a girl."

"Who the hell looks a lot like a girl?!" Kazemaru yelled at Endou with angry cat eyes.

"You're even more girlish than Aki." Hiroto snickered as he played with Kazemaru's ponytail.

"I'm not girlish and stop playing with my ponytail, you redhead freak!" Kazemaru screamed at him and tugging his ponytail from Hiroto's hand.

"He...he likes me?" Kurimatsu frozen on his spot.

"I-It's not like that, Kurimatsu!" Handa now realized that they misunderstood him and his face now was as red as a ripe tomato. "A girl asked me to send the letters to you secretly and she even told me to make the secret hole! I don't want to do it at first, but she offered to pay me for each letter I send and I need money to buy a new sneakers so I accept the deal! But I have nothing to with the contents of the letters, I swear!"

"So you just delivered the letter?" Tachimukai asked to confirm.

"You're not the one writing those letters?" Hiroto stepped forward.

"You have no sort of involvement in the harrassments that Kurimatsu had been through?" Kazemaru joined Tachimukai and Hiroto and the three cornered Handa.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Handa replied, getting restless with Tachimukai, Hiroto and Kazemaru throwing questions at him. "Now get off me, all of you!"

"You mentioned that a girl asked you to send those letters." Endou suddenly said. "Tell me. Is she a pretty second year with auburn hair and black eyes?"

Handa paused for awhile as he looked at Endou in amaze. "Y-Yes, she is. She's my classmate."

"What's her name?" Tachimukai asked.

"Yamada Mimi." Handa replied.

"Hiroto." Endou said and Hiroto nodded and took out the love letter he received. He opened the letter and read the name of the sender down below. "Yup. Her name is Yamada Mimi."

"Kaichou, isn't she-" Aki seemed to connect the dots.

Endou smirked. "Aah. She's the one."

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

"Now that I think about it, it's highly unlikely for a fangirl of Hiroto to not know which shoe lockers belong to him." Endou broke the silence in the SS office, staring down at the girl sitting on the couch in the sitting area. "They practically watch his every movement. How he is in class, where he likes to have recess, his daily routine, where he stops by on the way home. His fangirls are practically stalkers! Even if you truly don't know, you would have asked anyone. But it wasn't that hard," Endou sat down in front of her and the girl lowered her gaze on the floor. "because everyone knows that Hiroto did put his name in front of his locker."

Everyone watched the two in silence. After a few moments passed, the girl wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes and she sent a watery smile at Endou. "When Kiyama-sama said he wanted to show me his workplace in the SS office, I thought he liked me too and wanted us to get to know each other better. I imagined that he'd show me what he usually do while he works, we'd warm up to each other and maybe drop by at a cafe before he walk me home. But...I guess they are not coming true at all." She said sadly and glanced at Hiroto, who sent a small smile at her.

"Sorry, but I'm not the kind of guy who would accept any girl who confess to me like that, unless I also feel the same way."

The girl let out a dry laugh. "Looks like I'm the only one here then." Hearing her words, Aki felt a little sympathetic at her since Hiroto did lure her here by saying that he wanted to show Yamada his workplace in the office.

"Right, let's get on to the main topic." Endou said, his serious tone drawing attention to him. "Handa-san confessed to us that a girl hired him to send threatening letters to Kurimatsu secretly. When he said 'a girl', I immediately thought of you because we found you standing in front of Kurimatsu's shoe locker. And my guess is that you were feeling guilty."

The girl flinched when Endou mentioned the last word.

"Am I right?" Endou asked and Yamada nodded.

"And that means you know the content of the letters. Because if you didn't then you wouldn't feel guilty at all."

Yamada nodded again.

"Tell us the whole story, please. And don't leave any detail, even the minor ones." Kazemaru said and Aki prepared to take notes. Hiroto took out his camcorder and voice recorder as confession evidence.

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

"Allow me to recount the information we received from Yamada Mimi." Kazemaru cleared his throat. "Somewhere on November last year, she had sex with another crush of her named Satome Junpei from class 3-E in the boys' changing room at the gymnasium. Without her knowledge, Satome had their whole sex scene recorded secretly and snapped a few photos of her naked. He threatened to spread the naked photos of her around the school and social network if she didn't send the threatening letters to a first year named Kurimatsu Teppei. Kurimatsu remembered Satome as the guy who he had accidentally stepped on his sports shoes and caused him to loose his balance and tripped into the school's pool. Satome Junpei has motive and method."

"What a jumbled up case we have here." Tachimukai said and sighed.

"Now I feel sorry for Yamada." Aki recalled how Yamada was having a hard time confessing to them in between her sobs.

"I wonder how Goenji-kaichou's going to react when he finds out that there were students having sex on school grounds. He'd flip for sure." Hiroto chuckled as he imagined Goenji lecturing Yamada and Satome and began reminding them of every school rules related to their fault.

"Do you think we should take him into custody and hand him over to Disciplinary Committee, Kaichou?" Kazemaru asked.

Endou let out a deep sigh. "I've told Goenji we found out who the one behind the threatening letters and he said he'll send one of his members to help us detain Satome."

"Hey, maybe he'll send Saginuma! I mean, he looks scary and he's tall, right? He can intimidate Satome, I bet!" Kazemaru blurted out suddenly and looked at Hiroto sheepishly. He forgot that Saginuma was a good friend of Hiroto. "Gomen, Hiroto."

Hiroto smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it! You're correct about him, anyway!"

The one they expect to come is Saginuma Osamu, the Treasurer of Disciplinary Committee. He's a very tall for a second year of high school and has an intimidating aura more than enough to scare even yakuzas. But those who are close to him know that he's actually a big softie, especially on cute things and people. As expected of every members of Disciplinary Committee, he's an expert in martial arts, which comes in handy when enforcing the laws of the school on students.

But the one who came was...

An average height second year with an adorable face and the most innocent look in the school.

"I apologize for being late." Fubuki smiled cheerfully as he bowed at them politely.

"You're the one Goenji sent?!" Endou freaked out when he saw Fubuki instead of Saginuma as he was hoping for.

As if not hearing how surprised Endou was, Fubuki nodded his head. "Mmm. At first, Goenji-kaichou wanted to send Saginuma-san, but then Saginuma-san had to finish this month's account today, so he send me instead. Please do not worry, I have full trust from Goenji-kaichou to handle the arrest." Kazemaru, Hiroto, Tachimukai and Aki chuckled nervously.

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

Fubuki Shirou looked like a small kitty compared to the tall and huge Satome Junpei who looked like a hungry and wild bigfoot. The SS Committee stood a few steps away from Fubuki and Satome as Fubuki explained the entail of his arrest. Satome seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as Fubuki went on with his explanation on his arrest without a care. Even the two prefect who came with him had their knees shaking.

"Hey, are you sure he'll be alright, Kaichou?" Kazemaru whispered at Endou.

"What do you mean, Kazemaru?" Endou blinked.

"Well...Fubuki doesn't look like he has any fighting abilities. What if Satome suddenly went into rage and attack him?" Kazemaru said in concern.

"There must be a reason why Goenji accepted Fubuki as the Public Relations Manager of his Disciplinary Committee. And knowing how to fight is one of the rules to join the committee, right?" Endou tried to reason.

"Maybe Fubuki-san does know how to fight, despite his height and smiling face, that is." Aki whispered, glancing at Fubuki who tried to calm Satome down.

"There's no need for you to be so angry, Satome-san. You have broken many school regulations, even before this case, so I suggest you come with us willingly." Fubuki said, fueling the third year's anger.

"Why the fucking' hell should I obey a pipsqueak like you?!" Satome roared and reached his hands to grab Fubuki's collars.

"Fubuki!" Endou yelled in alarm.

"Hey, no-brain fatso!" A voice startled them, especially Satome and running towards them is a guy with orange hair devil horns. The guy was enraged as hell. "Keep your hands off my big bro'! Atsuya Super Kick!" He lunged at Satome and changed his pose in mid-air. His powerful kick sent Satome against the wall, creating a huge crack on the wall. With Satome down, the orange-haired guy turned to Fubuki and fussed over him as he checked whether Fubuki has any injuries and sighed in relieve when there was none.

"Don't worry big' bro! I'm here to protect you!" The orange-haired guy winked at Fubuki before going over to Satome.

"Fubuki-san, are you alright?!" Aki asked in concern.

"Who is he, Fubuki?" Kazemaru asked, watching the orange-haired guy lifting up Satome with ONE HAND!

"Oh, him?" Fubuki smiled. "He's my younger twin brother by two minutes, Fubuki Atsuya. He's always around to protect me." Fubuki introduced his younger brother nonchalantly, earning sweat drops from everyone.

"Take this, poop face! Atsuya Rapid Punch!"

"Maybe this is why Goenji accept Fubuki in the first place." Endou murmured as they watched Atsuya punching holes into Satome's face and stomach at amazing speed.

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

And so that is the end of first case! Do you enjoy it? Yes? No? Tell me what you think!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Sashimi, Roe and Unagi!

_**~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

Chapter 3: Sashimi, Roe and Unagi

It's one of those afternoon where the sun shone brightly and some clouds hindered the amount of sun rays sent to Earth, saving the students of Inazuma High School who are attending club activities from suffering due to heat. And it is also another day where the members of SS Committee go through their routine work. Endou was at his desk, face scrunching in confusion and frustration as he worked on the mounting pile of paperworks that he had been delaying from doing so for three days.

The president tapped the bottom of his black-ink ball pen on the desk rapidly as his eyes read through the report in his hand at a fast pace. His Vice-President, Kazemaru also have his hand full with paperwork, grudgingly agreed to help his President with them since he has finished with his. Once in a while, when he thought Endou wouldn't notice, Kazemaru shoot a glare at him, mentally grumbling about Endou dumping some of his work on him.

Tachimukai was in one of the times when he's not doing anything that involves calculation, and he was glad about it. To be honest, although he was appointed as Treasurer, he does not ace his Math test. The best grade he could get was a B and the worse, thankfully, is a D. But he was an honest boy who wouldn't possibly take advantage over the budget the school had given the committee, so he is the perfect one to be the treasurer. Where else can you find a boy as honest as him? What was Tachimukai doing, you ask? Well, he's typing up the report on their most recent case; Kurimatsu's threatening letters, that is. Next day after Satome's arrested, three people involved in the case; Handa Shinichi, Yamada Mimi and Satome Junpei were convicted.

Handa Shinichi, considering that he only played a small role in the threatening letters case, had only suffered reprimanding from the Disciplinary Committee's President and he was fined to be Disciplinary Committee's office boy to do odd jobs until the new Vice-President and Secretary are appointed. Yamada Mimi, taking her situation of being threatened by Satome and the fact that she had admitted to the accusation of having sex at school grounds for multiple times (with different partners), she was suspended from school for two weeks and is assigned to volunteer works to help the cafeteria ladies for two weeks starting when she returns to school.

Satome Junpei, despite being found guilty of harassing Kurimatsu and threatening a fellow student, had not been expelled or suspended, considering that he is graduating. His fine was to pay for Kurimatsu's second year school fees and books, which is not supposed to be a problem for him since he comes from a rich family. However, the criminal records of his wrongdoings throughout his school days remain in his disciplinary record. This will have his job interviewers think twice of hiring him in the future.

The Public Relations Manager, Hiroto seemed to focus at his netbook with a great deal of attention. And he's updating his status...what the, he's on Facebook?! Then, what about the SS' website that needs to be updated?! "I can do that later." Hiroto assured the non-existence presence of a concerned individual and started typing a new status to post.

"I'm back!" A cheerful voice belonged to Secretary Kino Aki rang through the office. Her equally cheerful face, however, was blocked by the glass wall of a fish tank, filled with three fish swimming around the corals and fake seaweeds.

"Aah, Aki. Perfect timing. Can you make some tea for us?" Kazemaru asked, eyes still on the report in his hand.

"Make Jasmine tea. I just bought the one with thirty tea begs in a box." Hiroto said, his hands busy with clicking 'like' at his friends' status.

"Do we have any biscuits or breads left? I want to eat something." Endou grumbled, feeling some minor pains attacking his empty stomach.

But Aki did not reply to any of them. She merely sauntered into the office and went straight to the empty surface on top of a small cupboard. She put the tank back to its place and admired the clean water in the tank and the happy fish swimming playfully in appreciation. Her black eyes glimmered in self-satisfaction as she hums a song softly.

"Are you listening to us, Aki?" Endou asked her, watching the back of his Secretary with a frown.

No reply came from the only female member of the SS Committee.

"Aki." Endou tried again.

And again, he did not receive a reply or any physical response from her.

"Aki." The girl was still humming, and now she's lightly tapping on the tank's wall to get the fish's attention.

"KINO AKI." Endou used her full name, his volume much higher than before.

Only then Aki realized that someone had been calling her. She turned away from the tank with a confused face. "Did any of you call for me?" She asked with a small smile, making the others sweat dropped and sighed softly. Endou had a face as if he tasted something sour before he said, "Aki, can you make Jasmine tea for us, please? And bring some biscuits and breads if there's any?" Aki nodded. "Okay, coming right up." She said cheerfully. She shot one last affectionate look at the fish in the tank before walking to the pantry. Everyone's eyes followed her as she goes to the pantry and let out another sigh when they heard the sound of water being filled inside the tea pot.

"Aki really likes those fish, huh?" Kazemaru chuckled good-naturedly, glancing at the tank with merry decorations in it for the fish to play with.

"Aah. She said a friend of her bought them for her." Tachimukai said, continuing on his previous work.

"That person must be important to her, since she takes care of the fish with great care." Hiroto said with a cool smile.

"For her sanity's sake, I hope nothing bad happens to those fish." Endou grumbled, stamping his seal on the report a little too hard.

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

"Sashimi, Roe and Unagi are missing!"

Tachimukai's sudden and unexpected outburst caused Endou and Kazemaru blinked in confusion. The three garnered the attention of almost everyone in the campus' cafeteria. With an awkward laugh from Kazemaru as he and Tachimukai nodded apologetically to the other students, the three continued their talk when the other students returned to their own activities. Endou, the only one oblivious to the small commotion they have caused, continued chewing on his food, his cheeks as bloated as a chipmunk's.

"Hahimi, hoe and hunahi ha himmin?" Endou said between munching on his bread hungrily. "Hu min fom de hichen?" Unfortunately his words came out too difficult to decipher. Tachimukai and Kazemaru stared at the bread crumbs fallen on the table and then to Endou's chipmunk cheeks. But the president continued eating as if nothing has happened. Sighing at his lack of interest to Tachimukai's weird announcement, Kazemaru turned to said Treasurer. "What do you mean sashimi, roe and unagi are missing?"

Tachimukai blinked, seemingly surprised that Kazemaru asked him such question. "Kazemaru-san, you didn't know? Sashimi, Roe and Unagi are the names of Aki-san's fishes!" Tachimukai explained in a matter-of-fact voice, making Endou choke on his melon bread. He thought Kazemaru and Endou knew the names of Aki's fishes. "Sashimi, Roe and Unagi? Whatever made Aki named those fishes like that?" Kazemaru wondered aloud. Endou swallowed the last bite of his melon bread and chuckled. "Weird names for weird looking fishes, maybe?"

"Kaichou, you need to take this seriously! Aki-san really loves those fishes and now they're missing! Along with the bowl tank!" Tachimukai flailed his hands in gesture. "I went to the office to get my calculator that I left on my desk and I noticed that the tank was missing from its spot! Someone stole the fishes and the tank as well!"

Kazemaru and Endou seemed to snap into attention after that. "Then that means someone, who's not a member of SS Committee, broke into the office without breaking down any glass windows and doors, and stole Aki's fishes?" Endou concluded, but then came to a pause. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would anyone want to break into the office and risk getting disciplinary actions just to steal those fishes?" The president's face scrunched in confusion at the situation. Kazemaru let out a small gasp in realization and nodded his head. "You're right, Kaichou. It doesn't make any sense at all. Tachimukai, do you notice anything other than the missing bowl tank? Like if the cabinet seemed out of order or anyone's desk looks messy?"

Tachimukai took a few seconds to remember the condition of the office before he shook his head. "No, nothing's out of order, other than the door was unlocked and the fishes and bowl tank are gone."

"This is suspicious." Endou muttered, earning a nod from both Tachimukai and Kazemaru. "I'll send a message to Hiroto about this. After school ends, we'll search for those fishes. But we have to be discreet. We can't let Aki know about this cause' she'll freak out when she saw them gone. We'll have to find them quickly and put them back before she realize they're missing. While we're searching for the fishes, Tachimukai, I want you stay with Aki. Make sure she doesn't get suspicious at all." Endou decided, turning to Tachimukai with a smile.

"M-Me?" Tachimukai meeked out and pointed at himself.

Endou nodded his head and Kazemaru gave an encouraging pat on Tachimukai's shoulder. "You can do it, Tachimukai. Have a little faith in yourself."

"H-Hai, fuku-kaichou. D-Demo..." Tachimukai trailed off with a worried face.

"What is it, Tachimukai?" Kazemaru asked, titling his head a bit.

"W-What excuse should I tell her if she ask me about her fishes?" Tachimukai asked in a hopeful voice.

Endou beamed at him as bright as a newly-replaced bulb. "That, you'll have to figure out for yourself!"

"K-Kaichou!" Tachimukai's groan was swallowed up by Endou and Kazemaru's laughter.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

To the relief of the whole class of 2-B, the last period for the day ended by the sound of a loud electronic bell. A few students cheered at the end of class while the teacher sighed in disappointment, not having enough time to finish up the syllabus today. With a grimace, Hitomiko turned to her class from the blackboard and shut her teacher's copy of revision book. "Can't help it. That will be all for today. For today's homework, I want all of you to do a four pages essay on today's topic. Make sure you submit it next week." Her firm voice was heard by the whole class and the students replied a lazy yes in unison before packing up their stuff. Aki held her bag in one hand and clutched her file close to her chest with the other hand. The girl walked towards Endou with a smile and said, "Kaichou, let's go to the office together."

Hearing her voice, Endou, who luckily had his face turned away, flinched a bit and froze at his seat. He cursed himself for not being quick enough to pack his stuff and leave before Aki approaches him. While he was cursing himself in his mind, Aki frowned in concern and titled her head a bit to look at his face. "Kaichou, are you alright? You looked pale all of a sudden." In an instant, Endou turned around to face her, hands raised in both protest and defence. "N-No! No! I'm fine! Nothing's troubling me at all! See! I'm grinning from ear to ear!" Endou said in a forced happy tone, even his smile has the word 'fake' obviously written across his lips. The insincere smile only raised Aki's doubt even more.

"Kaichou, you-"

"Endou!" Kazemaru screamed from his desk behind Endou, noticing the danger of the situation. The vice-president grabbed Endou's hand and sent a poorly disguised apologetic look at her. "Gomen, Aki. Demo, Kaichou, Hiroto and I promised to do something after school ends!" The lie came through his teeth almost naturally.

His excuse caused Aki to whine in surprise. "What? But we still have many work left at the office!"

"Yeah, we'll work on them later! But not today!" Kazemaru replied, pulling Endou up from his seat in a rough manner before dashing out of the classroom, dragging Endou along.

"Bye, Aki! See you tomorrow!"

The Secretary, left behind with a trail of dust, watched the two stormed their way out of the classroom with an unsatisfied expression, her arms akimbo. She let out a small hmmph before looking away. "Fine, then! Be that way! Just don't come grovelling at me when you realize there's too much to handle and you need my help!" Sulking just a little bit, she stomped her way to the SS office. She did not notice Endou and Kidou who were hiding at the corner of a nearby wall. They watched her make her way to, undoubtedly, SS office and the two sighed in relieve.

"Kazemaru, send a message to Tachimukai. Tell him to start his part."

"Hai, Kaichou."

"Then, we'll spilt up and search for those fishes." Endou paused, frowning. "I have no idea where to even start searching."

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Tachimukai fidgeting more than he used to in his seat, as if he was sitting on a chair with needled cushion. Prickly and always in the need to shift in the seat for some comfort.

"Tachimukai? Are you alright?"

The first year swore he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He slowly lifted his head and let out a shaky laughter. "O-Of course I'm alright! In fact, I'm doing great! I've never been better!"

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem calm at all since we arrived at the office." Aki raised an eyebrow at him, her curiosity only increased.

Tachimukai nodded eagerly. "Yup, I'm fine! Swear to God!" He said, raising up his right hand eye level and when Aki looked away with an unconvinced look on her face, he immediately put down his hand. _"Now I wonder if God's been listening..."_

Shooting a final glance at Tachimukai, Aki turned to the work at her desk when she startled for a bit and lifted up her eyes to see the empty spot of her bowl tank, the home of her pet gold fishes.

"I was a bit surprised when you said Saginuma had taken an interest in Sashimi, Roe and Unagi and had taken them away for a day to keep as his own. He always look grim and serious, I totally didn't see that coming!" Aki chuckled as she tried to imagine Saginuma cooing and fussing over her fishes. "They must be having a good time together!"

Tachimukai sweat dropped at her words. If only she knew that it was all a lie and that Tachimukai had given Saginuma a heads up warning about the lie. So if Aki is to go straight to Disciplinary Office at the moment and ask Saginuma about it, the secret will still be a secret. _"Kaichou...Fuku-kaichou...Hiroto-san...please find those fishes soon!"_ He shuddered at the though of Aki finding out the truth about her gold fishes and pining the blame on him.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

Hiroto had lost count of how many students he had stopped on their path and asked them whether they have seen, the oddity of the situation aside, a bowl tank and a blue, red and yellow fish in it. Most of them had confused reaction on their faces. Some laughed out loud while there are others who looked at him like he had gone cuckoo and waved off his question. So far, on Hiroto's part, the search for the missing gold fishes was a failure. Nobody had seen anyone carrying a bowl tank with fishes around. Nobody had seen anything suspicious around the school either.

The redhead Public Relations Manager let out a tired sigh. He was ready to raise the white flag anytime now, but he couldn't bear to see Aki crying over some missing fishes that had probably been eaten by stray cats right now or to see Endou's disappointed face. His group of friends know him as a friend who will never abandon a friend in need. Why would he stop now? There must be something that he overlook. But what could it be? Nothing was left on the 'crime scene' that they can use as a clue or hint. The thief somehow managed to break into the office without breaking anything. The 'crime scene' is too clean!

A girlish giggle behind him halted Hiroto on his stroll. Turning around to see his avid fan girls that have been following him and indirectly joining in his mini mission all day long, Hiroto allowed a strain smile to curve up his face. "Girls, you don't have to follow me around. Please."

"Ohhh, Hiroto-sama!" The flock of girls, with hearts in their eyes, crowded around Hiroto and showered him with their annoying squeals and praises.

 _"Oh, god! Did one of them just touched my butt?!"_ Alarms went off in Hiroto's head as he felt something made contact with his behind.

In a split second saw Kiyama Hiroto in a mess, running for his dear life from the troublesome fan girls.

 _"K-Kaichou! Save me!"_

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"A-ACHOO!" The sneeze from Endou was loud enough to startle the fishes in the school garden's pond. Taking the loud sneeze as a warning sign, the fishes started to panic and scurried away from the SS president, who was kneeling by the pond. Wiping his nose with the end of his sleeve, Endou noticed a movement in the water and his jaws dropped when he saw the fishes had swam away from him, hiding underneath the small wooden bridge above the pond and between the small spaces of the rocks.

"Oh, no, no, no! Come back, please! I haven't finished checking all of you!" Endou should have realized no response will come from the fishes no matter how desperate he begged them to. Endou could only watch with a pale face as the fishes seemed to be stealing glances at him from their hiding place. He thought that if the kidnappers were to hide those fishes until the school's club session ends, he might have put them in the pond. Putting the fishes in the pond is the perfect way to hide the fishes since no one actually bothered to count how many fishes are there in the pond, what colour and type.

How is he going to lure the fishes to come near him? Endou sighed tiredly, standing up from crouching and was about to leave the garden and find some bread to feed the fishes when he heard a rough mewling voice. "MEOW."

Slowly, the president turned around and stared at the fat cat with white fur and brown spots. The cat was lifting up its head to see him, as if asking _"What the hell are you doing?"_ Endou sweat dropped when he remembered that this cat was the unfriendly cat that had been the talk of the school. The fat called was called 'Bully', because he had been seen scratching other cats he comes across when hunting for food and the fact that the cat has the face of a yakuza with the scar across its left eye.

"MEOW."

 _"Haha. Even his mewling sounds like a yakuza's voice!"_ Endou thought in his head as he observed the fat cat pawing away.

And then he saw it.

A fish tail hanging from its mouth.

And the fish tail looks very similar to one of Aki's fishes' tail.

Endou's face turned horribly paled in blue, his eyes widened the size of plates as he froze on his spot.

"Oh, no. Oh, no! No! No! No! No!" Shaking his head furiously and with blazing flame eyes, Endou turned at the corner to chase after the cat. "Wait, Bully! Stop! Someone stop the cat!"

"MEOWWWW!" *scratch*

"Oww, that hurts! Hey, give the fish back!"

"MEOWWWW!"

*a loud thud and a pail rolled on the ground from the corner*

"Bully, give the fish to me! I order you as the President of SS Committee!"

"MEEOOOOWWWW!" *biting his leg*

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU FU**ING BL**DY CAT, GIVE ME THE DA*N FISH!"

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

With a special permission granted by himself, Kazemaru left the school grounds to go to the pet shop. Inhaling deeply, the vice-president of SS Committee waited for his heartbeat to slow down to its usual pace before walking into the pet shop.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy three gold fishes. And a bowl tank."

Kazemaru figured that high chances are they're not going to find the fishes, and decided to buy new gold fishes for Aki. Consider this Plan 'Saving Our Ass'.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

If only there was something happening right now to take his mind of boredom. Goenji walked leisurely on his way back to his office. His hands are at his sides, swaying a little as he takes another step. Once in a while he'd run his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and let out a soft sigh, making the girls nearby squealed in excitement. It's not that he did it to attract girls, but it's a small habit that Goenji developed when he was feeling restless. Well, at least it was a friendlier way to exert his restlessness, yes? Although not much can be done about it.

Not saying that he wanted the students to break any rules and get themselves into trouble. But when there was nothing to do, anyone will be hoping for anything to happen. To take their mind off the torturing kingdom of boredom. Or to stop them from starting to feel like creating troubles themselves! Yup, one gotta admit that the biggest problem one can ever face is having no problems at all. That, for once, Goenji has to agree in his current situation.

Or maybe not.

The disciplinary president was not ready, unprepared, for the sight that greeted him the second he slide open the sliding door of his office.

"Tell me where they are! Right, now, Saginuma!" Holding down his Treasurer on the desk with her hands tightened into fists around his neck was Kino Aki, the Secretary of SS. A first year, he recognized as Tachimukai Yuuki the newly appointed Treasurer of SS Committee, tried his best to calm the girl down and tried to persuade her to let go of Saginuma. But Aki did not give in. Not satisfied with the answer she gained, Aki moved her fingers from his shirt and wrapped them around Saginuma's neck.

"You will tell me where you hide my fishes or I'm going to strangle the answer out of you!"

"W-wait a minute! Aki-san, please stop this!"

"K-Kaichou! Get this crazy girl off me!"

"My fishes! Sashimi, Roe and Unagi! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Aki-san, stop this! He doesn't know anything!"

"I-I can see the bridge...has my time arrived already?"

"Aki-san!"

Slowly reaching his suddenly throbbing temple, Goenji let out a tired sigh before making his way to his desk. _"They're not here...they're not here...everything's under control...I'm under control..."_ Goenji chanted over and over in his head, but the more he tried to convince himself, the more it frustrates him. Aki won't stop yelling, Saginuma let himself being subdued despite having impressive judo skills and Tachimukai was losing his sanity. Goenji had a feeling that his childhood best friend had been the one responsible for all of this madness.

Just when Goenji flopped down on his office chair, the office door slide open once again, in a rough manner this time, revealing the rest of SS Committee members, panting and in a hell of a mess. Endou with scratches, cuts and bruises while Hiroto's shirt was dishevelled and his hair was extremely messy like a bird's nest. Kazemaru was the only one looking as tidy as he was since the start of the day. Seeing them made Aki realize what she had been doing and she let go off Saginuma's neck and blushed furiously in embarrassment, eyes casted on the floor. Saginuma's head fell unceremoniously on the desk with a loud thud. The Disciplinary Committee's Treasurer groaned in slight pain.

"K-Kaichou, Tachimukai told me what happened Did you find my fishes?" She asked with hopeful face.

Endou and the others shared a look before shaking his head. "Aki..." He started, staring at the girl's face with full sympathy. "A cat ate your fishes. I think. I saw one of the fishes' tail in its mouth. Gomen."

When Aki's tears threatened to fall, Kazemaru interrupted. "But don't worry! I went to the pet store and bought new ones! See! They look exactly the same, right?" The Vice-President lifted up the bowl tank he kept securely in his arms.

"No, they're not the same!" Aki yelled in frustration as she cried, mourning over the lost and possibly, dead fishes.

"Aki...don't cry anymore." Endou stepped forward and patted her shoulder. "If they're dead, maybe they've gone to fish paradise and spent the rest of their afterlife happily."

Kazemaru and Hiroto shared an incredulous look while Tachimukai stared at Endou in awe as if he's the reincarnation of Buddha.

"K-Kaichou...arigatou." Aki said softly and accepted the tissue from him.

"Ano..." Another soft voice sounded, however it doesn't come from Aki. It was Fubuki. He was standing in front of the opened sliding door. "What's exactly going on here?"

In his hands is the familiar bowl tank with the familiar three gold fishes.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

 ** _Next Day..._**

"Sashimi, Roe, Unagi, I promise to take even better care of the three of you from now on!" Aki made a vow in front of the fishes in the bowl tank and beamed a happy smile at them. The fishes, obviously having no idea of what she was doing, was apparently busy swimming up to the surface to eat the fish pellets. Aki sighed in relief and she leaned forward to see the fishes better, humming happily as she watched the fishes swimming around here and there.

The girl was unaware that she had been watched by her fellow colleagues.

Endou crossed his arms behind his head and leaned over his office chair. "So it was Fubuki who took those fishes."

"Mmm." Kazemaru made a small sound of agreement. His eyes and fingers went back to the paper works on his desk. "Apparently Fubuki was ordered by Goenji-kaichou to send a few documents to our office. He found our office unoccupied and unlocked, and he saw the gold fishes."

"He was worried that anything might happen if he left the fishes while the office was unlocked. So he brought the fishes to Disciplinary Office and placed them someplace hidden so that Goenji and Saginuma won't notice them." Hiroto continued, absentmindedly rubbing his cheeks harshly, still feeling the forced kisses he received from his lunatic fan girls. "But really, Kaichou. You should have remembered to lock our office before leaving. You're the last one to leave yesterday."

"Don't blame all of these on me!" Endou whined. "I went through trouble to find Aki's fishes too!"

"Yeah, trouble with a fat cat!" Kazemaru snorted and grinned teasingly.

"At least the fishes are safe and sound!" Tachimukai sighed gratefully.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"So..." A woman in mid thirties, wearing a white coat and had a clipboard in her arm. In her other hand is a pen, ready to jolt down notes. "What brings you here, Goenji-san?" She asked her new patient who was lying on the couch in front of her.

Goenji stared up at the ceiling with a solemn face. He let out a deep sigh before he began, "It all started when I met Endou Mamoru. Since then, my life had been hectic."

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Fubuki's Past

**__~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~__**

Chapter 4: Fubuki's Past

In the Chemistry Lab of Inazuma High School, Kidou slowly reached for the test tube holder on the experiment table and directed it to one of the test tubes in the wooden test tube rack. The one he intended to pick up was the one with thick red liquid in it. A few green bubbles came from the chemical liquid and popped when it reached the height of the mouth of the test tube. Ignoring the loud thumping in his chest and with great care, Kidou widened the test tube holder and successfully grabbed the test tube and pulled it up from its hole on the test tube rack.

And now he turned his attention to the boiling beaker on top of the tripod stand, heated by the Bunsen Burner with a small flame. The liquid in the beaker, which is blue in colour with white foam covering most of the surface of it, had been boiled for almost an hour and Kidou patiently waited for it to reach its boiling point. And now, finally, after patiently waiting for a long time and sweating profusely as he stirred the hazardous liquid as it boils with the glass stirring rod, the moment for the two types of liquid to be mixed has come!

Oh, how joyful this occasion is! Kidou's red eyes, although concealed by the goggles he was wearing, trailed off to the tablet that he had put in position. He had the tablet recorded everything, from the moment he stepped into the Chemistry Lab, preparing the ingredients diligently and flashing a few restraint smiles at the camera as he stirred the liquid in the boiling beaker. The tablet was the constant companion, listening to him as the time passes by, recording everything that occurred between Kidou and his weird and life-threatening experiment. But now, to think of the hardships he went through to reach this exact moment...!

Kidou could feel himself tearing up a bit.

With strengthen resolve not to cry and finish up his task in hand, Kidou turned his attention to the test tube he was holding with a holder and the boiling beaker in front of him. With great caution and lightly shaky hold, he inclined the test tube and emptied its content into the boiling beaker, creating a dark and muddy purple colour as result. Satisfied with the colour produced by the mixture of the two liquids, Kidou put out the flame source and now, he looked around in the lab to see if there's any container he could use to keep the strange mixture.

His wandering eyes for a container landed on a few large bottles of cough medicine. He grabbed the bottles from the third floor of the shelf and found them, except for one, empty. "These should do." He said to no one and walked towards the beaker. He uncapped one of the bottles and using an all-purpose cloth, he held the beaker up and slowly poured its content into the bottle. But a few droplets of it splattered to his shirt. Kidou examined the tainted spot on his shirt with a frown. "This is not good. The stain will be harder to wash off if I let it be any longer." He said to himself, putting down the test tube back into its hole and went to the back of the lab, hidden by the where the a row of three sinks on a counter situated.

As the sound of water running down onto the sink filled the lab, the door was suddenly slide opened. "Excuse me for intruding! I'm here to get the cough medicine that had been mistakenly transferred here by the first years!"

"Aah, well, there's only one bottle left! It's in the cupboard!" Kidou yelled in reply, remembering that one of the bottles is still unopened.

The second year who came to the Chemistry Lab rummaged through the cupboard and saw a few bottles. He started to lift the bottles one by one to see which one of them that Kidou was talking about and his eyes lit up when he finally found it. "Arigatou!" He thanked Kidou cheerfully before running out of the lab with the bottle in hand.

Kidou did not bother to reply as he was trying hard to wash off the offending stain on his shirt.

 ** _ _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~__**

"Goenji-kaichou! I brought the cough medicine for you!" Fubuki announced his return to their office cheerfully with a sunshine smile beamed on his face for all to see. Saginuma stopped on doing his calculation, his eyes twitched in annoyance as he was blinded by the over bright smile while Goenji covered his mouth with a handkerchief, coughing on it heavily. His face was a bit flushed and he seemed to be a little out of breath.

"Aah. Thanks, Fubuki." He managed to say before he let out another fit of cough. "Just put the medicine in the fridge. I'll take it later." Right hand covering half of his flushing face with a handkerchief, the President continued reading the final draft of the report for the month. A concerned frown marred Fubuki's face. "Ah! That won't do, Kaichou! It's best if you take the medicine now and get plenty of rest, so that you can recover faster! I'll get you a glass of water, then you can eat the medicine!" The stern voice left no room for any argument.

Fubuki came near and placed the cough syrup bottle on the President's desk. Ignoring the scowl his President directed at the seemingly offensive medication, the good-natured Public Relations Manager let out a sigh before making his way to the office's pantry. He took a water glass and proceed to the fridge to get cold water.

"Fubuki, you don't have to trouble yourself. I'll just take the medicine at home." Goenji handed over the report to their temporary office boy with a nod. Handa accepted the report and bowed at the President before he left with the report he was tasked to send to the Principal.

"It's not good to delay taking the medicine, Kaichou! Your cough will only get worse!" Fubuki uncapped the large water bottle. He titled the water bottle and the water flowed out into the glass water.

"It's not good either if I were to fall asleep in the middle of the Student Council's monthly meeting. Cough medicine makes the patient feel sleepy, remember?"

"That's alright! You won't be going to the meeting, anyway. We'll tell the others that you're sick and we'll cover for you." Fubuki replied as he made the last turn of the cap and sealed the water bottle tightly before putting it back in the fridge.

"Fubuki-"

"You worry too much, Kaichou! It doesn't hurt to really depend on us once in a while!" Fubuki came out of the pantry, in his hand is a glass of water and on the other hand is the spoon. He looked expectantly at the platinum blonde guy to take the glass water and spoon for him and have the medicine he brought for him. But when Goenji didn't make any move and instead started going through the folders of disciplinary cases, Fubuki pulled a face and pouted at him.

Goenji felt the guilt gnawing him even more. How could he let his Public Relations Manager down when all he did was out of concern for his well-being? A defeated sigh escaped Goenji's lips and he reached out to take the water and the spoon. When their fingers touched, Fubuki's face reddened in shyness while Goenji had a gentle smile on his face, dropping his cold demeanor as Disciplinary Committee's President.

Saginuma, who's at his desk doing some secretarial work, had been shamelessly listening in since Fubuki returned to the office and now, he wished he hadn't. The two sounded eerily familiar like his parents' argument. _Ahh...it's good to be home._ The sarcastic thought came to his mind. And when he glanced at the two and saw Fubuki turned away from Goenji, both hands palming his blushed cheeks while the other shot an amused look at the other before opening the cough syrup bottle, Saginuma's brain froze and he dropped his almighty pen. His body shook uncontrollably before he blew up.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION ALLOWED IN THE SCHOOL, ESPECIALLY IN THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE OFFICE!"

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

"-therefore, I suggest the Student Council bring forth this proposal to the school board as soon as possible. That is all from the Disciplinary Committee. Thank you." Fubuki ended his committee's report and sat down on his seat between Saginuma and an empty seat. He sneaked a glance at the unoccupied chair and his eyebrows furrowed. Although he was sure that Goenji is more than capable of taking care of himself despite having a fever, he could not shrug off the worry. He even made Goenji promise to call him if he needs anything.

But since he didn't receive any phone calls from the President, everything should be fine, right?

"Now that all three Committee have finished delivering their report for this month, I officially adjourn the meeting." Endou announced in an authoritative voice, one that he rarely used. The President of SS Committee stretched his sore body and slumped further in his desk chair with a relieved sigh. As the meeting had been adjourned, most of them started packing their stuff. He turned his attention to a frowning Fubuki. The Public Relations Manager of the Disc. Committee has the exact look of a kicked puppy. Probably has something to do with the President's absence.

"Fubuki."

Fubuki startled from his deep thought by the call and he lifted his head to see who had called his surname. He saw Endou flashing a grin at him.

"Is Goenji-kaichou's fever that high? What is his body temperature reading?"

Fubuki shook his head. "Not high. Just 37.8. But I've made sure that he eats medicine and told him to rest for the day before Saginuma-kun and I leave for the meeting." To his surprise, Endou laughed. "I know him very well, and I doubt he'd stay still and rest even if he's sick, well, unless he's bed ridden, of course." He ceased his laugh and his eyes soften. "That's just how he is, that guy."

"Are you talking about Goenji-kaichou?"

Fubuki turned his head around to identify the owner of the voice while Endou merely glanced at the newcomer. It was Kidou, his goggles had a small glint on their screen and his cape blown softly. "Kidou-kaichou." Fubuki greeted as he bowed slightly while Endou simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Aah. I just asked Fubuki if Goenji's fever is high. But it's not too high so I guess it's not a cause for concern."

Kidou frowned slightly. "Even so, it's best if we have the school's doctor to check on him. Just to be safe."

Endou nodded. "You have a point. Should we instruct someone to fetch the doctor and go ahead to see him?"

"I'll have Sakuma call the doctor."

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

Endou, Kazemaru and Kidou followed Fubuki and Saginuma to the Disciplinary Committee office. The Student Council has a whole four storey building just for their own use. The first floor is for general use, such as holding Student Council meetings, holding meetings with people outside of the academy, and a lounge especially for members to relax and mingle. The second floor is the Campus Event and Management Committee's floor. The third floor is the Student's Support and Welfare Committee's floor and the fourth floor is for the Disciplinary Committee's use.

Nothing less from a prestigious private school owned by Raimon Souichirou, a successful businessman, who's also Natsumi's father.

Fubuki increased his pace to reach the office first. He slid the door open and his eyes trailed off to the figure lying on the couch. A small smile graced his face. He felt happy that Goenji paid heed to his advice about taking a rest. He moved aside of the door. "Come in, Endou-kaichou, Kidou-kaichou."

Endou and Kidou entered the office, their eyes wandering around before they noticed their best friend lying on the couch. They went ahead to see Goenji first. Fubuki and Kazemaru stepped into the office together while Saginuma waited to be the last person to enter the office.

Upon reaching their sick friend, Endou stood beside Goenji's head, staring down at him in concern as he placed the back of his hand on Goenji's forehead. Kidou knelt on the carpet and took Goenji's right hand, feeling Goenji's pulse on his wrist as he look at his wrist watch. "He's hot. And he's sweating a lot and panting heavily." Endou murmured after he scanned his friend's condition. Kidou nodded. A minute passed by, and he ended the pulse reading. "His pulse is higher than average count."

"Yuuto."

"Aah, his fever is getting worst." Kidou confirmed their suspicion.

Fubuki let out a small gasp at the confirmation. "But he had taken his medicine before we left. His fever should have gone down a bit by now." He turned to look at his President. A small groan escaped Goenji's lips and Fubuki gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes shut. "This is all my fault. I noticed that Kaichou has started coughing and looked pale yesterday, but I-"

"This is not your fault, Fubuki." Two hands gripped his shoulders and Fubuki opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. Endou gave him his usual grin trademark. "Goenji-kaichou will be alright. He's a tough one, that guy. Something like a fever wouldn't bring him down that easily." Kidou nodded at Fubuki in assurance before turning his attention to his sick friend. "Demo, it is rare for Goenji to get sick, even with something as common as a sore throat."

"It has been awhile since Sakuma-fukukaichou left to fetch the doctor. They should arrive any moment by now." Saginuma said, tidying up the paper works, files and other office stuffs on their desks. They had left the office without cleaning up to attend the meeting.

"Saginuma's right. Let's not worry too much and wait for the doctor to come. In the meantime, let's do what we can do." Kidou took charge. "Saginuma, get some clean towels and hot water. Fubuki, go to the SS Committee office and ask Aki to prepare a porridge and warm milk. Help her buy the needed ingredients." Saginuma bowed lightly before he left the office, while Fubuki still stand on his spot. "But why did you want me to ask Kino-san instead of Natsumi-san? Natsumi-san is your Secretary."

"Your President is only sick with fever right now. If he eats Natsumi's cooking, he'd be on his death bed." Kidou said slowly. "You don't want that to happen to your precious Kaichou, do you?" Fubuki gasped at the thought of Goenji dying from high fever, and shook his head furiously. "No! Absolutely no! I'll ask Aki-san to cook the porridge!" He said before he left the office in a hurry.

Endou watched the poor Public Relations Manager almost tripping over his feet on his way out. He chuckled lightly at the amusing talk between his best friend and Fubuki. He turned to Kidou, who had stood up and is now looking through something on his smart phone. "Yuuto, that's unkind of you, scaring Fubuki like that." Endou shot an accusing glance at his other best friend.

Kidou raised an eyebrow. "Whatever makes you say that?"

Endou sighed. "You told him that if Shuuya eats Natsumi's cooking, he'll die. Well, not that it isn't true. Why do you think I throw away the her Valentine chocolate once she has her back turn? But still, you'll only make him even more worried. You know how Shuuya gets when someone picks on any of the Fubuki twins, especially the older one. They're both precious to him."

"It'll be fine. He knows I didn't mean any harm." Kidou said, eyes still on the screen of his smart phone.

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

Fubuki raised his right hand and knocked on the SS Committee's door three times. "Konnichiwa. I'm Fubuki Shirou, Public Relations Manager of Disciplinary Committee." He then waited for response. A few moments later the door was slid open to reveal the exact person he has been ordered to look for.

"Konnichiwa, Fubuki-kun." Aki greeted him with a friendly smile. "Is there anything you need from the SS Committee?" She asked kindly. "Aki-san." Fubuki started. "Kidou-kaichou sent me here to ask for your help. We need you to cook some porridge and warm milk for Goenji-kaichou. Onegaishimasu!" He bowed deeply at her, making Aki flushed slightly.

"I will gladly help." She nodded her head. Fubuki's face lit up. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Fubuki waited outside as Aki went back inside to get her bag and locked the office, "I can get you the ingredients you'll need." Fubuki offered to help. Aki shook her head. "There's no need for that. Natsumi and I did grocery shopping for Student Council, so the fridge has been fully stocked. You'll just have to wait for me to finish cooking, okay?"

"Hai."

They stepped inside the elevator and Fubuki pressed the number 1 button. The kitchen is on the first floor. Once they arrived at the kitchen, Aki grabbed her usual light yellow apron and started working on the porridge while Fubuki took a seat at the dining table. The girl hummed a song that he didn't recognize as she rummaged through the fridge.

Fubuki averted his eyes from Aki and stared down at his right arm. Slowly, he pulled the sleeve up and revealed the thin, white scar line across his arm. It's not too long, making it hard for people to really notice it, unless they are near him or already know that he has a scar there. Fubuki lifted his left index finger and traced the length of the scar. A small, faint smile appeared on his lips as he was pulled into the days of his past.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _It was winter in Hokkaido. The wind was blowing at its strongest and the snow was getting heavier day by day. People who live in Hokkaido has become accustomed to this kind of weather. However, to others who came to Hokkaido, either to visit their relatives, closing business deals, work-related and such, this was a harsh and unforgiving winter. Thus, people of Hokkaido take great pride in being the able to withstand the coldness of the north of Japan._

 _I love it when winter comes. More snow to make snowmen and snowballs, and thicker ice layer for ice skating. The cold never bother me much. In fact, I enjoy it very much. I'm not really sure why, perhaps because I was born here and raised here. This is the best place in the world, the best place for me. I don't ever want to move away from here. I love it here so much._

 _"But the time where we will have to go away from here might come, ya' know." Eight-year-old Atsuya said, his eyes still focusing on the large snowball he was working on. The snowball was supposed to be the biggest as it was intended to be the tummy of the snowman._

 _Fubuki Shirou, the older brother of the twin, turned swiftly at his younger brother from the two smaller snowballs, the legs of the snowman, that he had been working on with so much care and love. "But why should we go away from here? This place is safe." He questioned Atsuya's statement, a frown appeared on his face._

 _"Oh, there's plenty of reasons! Maybe dad will get a promotion and will have to transfer from here. Or mom wants to continue to Masters Degree at Tokyo University, but she didn't want to leave us behind, so she brings us with her. Or we'll get an offer to study at an elite school, then we'll have to move there. Or-"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Shirou-niichan, you have to be realistic! Just because you like it here, it doesn't mean-" He finally turned to look at his older brother and winced when he saw tears gathering at his eyes. Shirou's body shook as he held himself back from crying._

 _"S-Shirou-niichan..."_

 _"No! I don't want to move from Hokkaido! I wanna stay here forever! Why can't we stay here forever?!" Shirou's lips trembled and the tears finally rolled down his white cheeks._

 _"A-ahh! Don't cry, Shirou-niichan!" Atsuya went to his older brother and wiped the tiny droplets of salty tears away with his small fingers. But Shirou was still crying._

 _"I don't wanna go away! I want all of us to stay here! Atsuya!"_

 _Atsuya stared at his crying brother with a worried expression and slowly pulled him into a hug. "Alright, we won't move away. We'll stay here for as long as you want. When we go home, we'll tell mom and dad, okay?" He said softly to sooth his brother's fear._

 _Shirou sniffled a few times before he nodded timidly, finally giving the bright smile that Atsuya lived to see._

 _True to his word, when they got home, Atsuya and Shirou approached their parents and Atsuya told them what happened. He even made them promise to stay in Hokkaido for as long as Shirou wants. It was always like this. When one of the twins wanted something, the other will be the one to tell them and made them get it for his twin. Usually it was Atsuya who wanted something._ _Although the young couple was surprised and amused, they played along and gave their word._

 _But tragedy strikes when we least expected it._

 _And we are not at all prepared for it._

 _For Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya, it was the snow's betrayal._

 _Or is it the Mother Nature's fault?_

 _It was an avalanche that left them orphaned._

 _Ten-year-old Fubuki Shirou and Atsuya stood in front of their parents' grave, both children sobbing openly. Guests that came to the funeral have started to leave. All of them gave their condolences to the twins before leaving, feeling sorry for the boys for losing their parents at such a young age. Their neighbour, a middle-aged couple with two children offered to take care of them while waiting for the arrival of their relative who will take them in._

 _"But mom and dad said we don't have any other family members." Shirou replied when the couple mentioned the news. The couple glanced at each other with a frown before the wife responded, "But according to your parents' lawyer, you two have a relative who is qualified to take you two in and have accepted the arrangement."_

 _Three days after the funeral, when they returned from school, the wife of the couple told them that their relative had arrived to pick them up. They put their bags in the guest room and went downstairs to meet their mysterious relative._ _It was a boy of their age, with spiky platinum blond hair and dark onyx eyes. His cool facade soften when their eyes met._

 _"Who are you?" Shirou asked, unblinking as he stared at the boy._

 _The boy put his tea cup back on its saucer and stood up. He walked towards them at a slow pace so as not to make them feel intimidated. Nevertheless, Atsuya narrowed his eyes and pushed his older behind him._

 _"I'm-"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Here you go. One chicken porridge for Goenji-kaichou!" Aki said cheerfully from behind Fubuki and placed the a bowl of porridge and a glass of warm milk with a tray on the table in front of him. Fubuki stared down at the porridge, Aki's cooking, although it was just porridge, looks really delicious. He could feel himself salivating. Remembering that the porridge is made especially for Goenji-kaichou, Fubuki shook his head, shaking off the "I'm-hungry-and-this-looks-tasty" thought.

He stood up from his seat and lifted the tray. "Arigatou, Aki-san. I'm sure Goenji-kaichou will like your porridge!"

"You're welcome. I hope he'll get better soon."

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

Kidou, Endou, Sakuma and Saginuma watched the school's doctor performing a check-up on Goenji, assisted by a female nurse. The check-up has been going on for about 10 minutes now. It took awhile for the doctor to come because he had to treat almost the whole 1-C class due to a mishap in their science experiment.

Endou and Kidou shared a worried look, before turning to their pale friend. Finally, the doctor unhook the stethoscope from his ear and hang it around his neck. The middle-aged man pulled the blanket up to Goenji's neck before standing up from the chair that Saginuma grabbed for him. Endou and Kidou approached the doctor while Sakuma and Saginuma chose to stay behind.

"Doctor, how's our friend? Will he be okay?" Endou asked him.

The doctor smile. "Goenji-kun will be alright. I believe he's just having a normal high fever. It will eventually go down, perhaps in two or three days. But if it doesn't, he'll need to go to the hospital for thorough examination."

"That's good to hear." Endou let out a relieved sigh. "It's rare for him to get sick, so when he does get sick, we worry so much."

Kidou sent a small smile at Endou's direction while the doctor laughed.

The doctor signaled for the nurse to hand him his briefcase and he looked through it before taking out a plastic bag. "RIght, this is the medicine and the instructions are on the box. And please remind him to drink plenty of water."

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!" The four of them bowed down at the doctor.

The doctor and nurse left the office.

When the door is shut, Endou went to the couch and sat beside Goenji. "Shuuya, hey, wake up. Fubuki will be here any second; he's bringing some porridge for you. And then, you'll have to eat your medicine." Slowly Goenji opened his eyes and Endou grinned at him. "Morning, sleepyhead." Endou teased lightly and carefully pulled him up to a sitting position with his legs stretched. Slowly, Goenji regained his focus and body balance.

"Where's Shirou?"

"Oh, he hasn't-"

BANG! Endou was cut off by the door being slammed open carelessly.

"OSSAN!" An ear-splitting scream came from the person opening the door, making the members of the Student Council closed their ears in an effort to block the disturbingly loud voice. Goenji, however, had a vein popped on his head as he turned to the newcomer.

"I told you not to call me that!" Goenji glared at Fubuki Atsuya, who was running to him with an armful of plastic bags.

"I heard you're dying." Atsuya blinked not-so-innocently.

Goenji felt like slapping his forehead. "Are you trying to jinx me?"

"Nopey".

"And what's with those bags?" Goenji asked, raising his eyebrow at the plastic bags in Atsuya's arms.

The younger Fubuki twin grinned cheekily. "Well, these are all what you will need to get better, ossan! Antibiotics, fever gel pads, paracetamols, aspirins, heating pad, an ear thermometer, a wrist blood pressure monitor, lozenges cause who knows you might have sore throat, towels-"

"Kaichou!" Unlike before, the door was slid open, revealing the older Fubuki twin balancing a tray of a bowl of porridge and a glass of warm milk. Fubuki's worried face turned into relieve and happy when he saw Goenji awake. "I brought some porridge and milk. Aki-san made them for you." Fubuki lowered the tray so that Goenji could see them.

"Uwaaa! They look good!" Endou gulped. "Ne, Shuuya, you mind if I have some?"

"Mamoru! These are for Shuuya, not you. We can order some takeout."

"Demo-!"

Goenji sighed, and looked up at the twins. He ruffled Atsuya's hair, earning an annoyed "Hey! You ruined my hair!" from him and patted Shirou's head, making the older twin blushed at the affectionate gesture.

 _~Goenji's Flasback~_

 _"This is grandfather's grave?" Shirou lifted his eyes from the gravestone to the platinum-haired boy, who stared down at it blankly. Atsuya stared at it curiously._

 _"Yes." He replied. "Say hello to him, Shirou, Atsuya."_

 _The twins nodded simultaneously. The two brothers turned to their front, Shirou with a warm smile while Atsuya with a small frown._

 _"Konbawa, ojii-sama. My name is Fubuki Shirou, and this is my younger brother, Atsuya. Our mom and dad passed away recently, so we'll be staying with Shuuya-kun. He said he'll take care of us. Please take care of us too." Shirou bowed at the gravestone._

 _Atsuya's frown deepened and when Shirou realized that Atsuya didn't do the same, he raised his hand and pushed Atsuya's head down too. Atsuya's hands flailing comically as he sputtered protests and blushed in embarrassment._

 _"Shirou-sama, Atsuya-sama, let's wait in the car. Shuuya-sama would like to spend some time alone here." The chauffeur who drove them to the gravevard said with a solemn smile._

 _The twins nodded uncertainly. Shooting a curious glance at Goenji, the two left with the chauffeur, leaving Goenji alone in front of the grave. Goenji stared down at the grave with cold eyes._

 _"Are you satisfied, father?" He gritted his teeth. "I met him, he's a good man, he and his wife are dead, and I took their twins because I couldn't leave them alone. I'm not like you. You abandoned him when he and his mother needs you the most. Even kaa-san said she'd rather you help them rather than leaving them to fend for themselves."_

 _Goenji closed his eyes and sighed deeply, remembering the day he received the news of his half-older brother and his wife's death. He opened his eyes, showing determination in the pair of onyx eyes of his, and said,_

 _"Goodbye...otou-sama." He said begrudgingly, before he turned and left._

 _And he never looked back._


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine Crisis

_**~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

"What's this?" Endou lifted his eyes from the letter handed over to him to Kazemaru, said owner of the hand. The guy in ponytail stammered with his words while looking everywhere but the President's eyes and ended up chuckling nervously. Endou stared at his Vice-President with a small frown. All he asked is a simple question and the teal-haired student failed to respond appropriately.

Sighing, he took the letter from Kazemaru (did he hear him sigh in relieve when he did that?) and took the letter out of its envelope to read it. "Hmmm...'Requesting Permission to Take a Leave'? What the?" Endou blinked rapidly. "Okay...er...on what grounds?...hmm...'Valentine's Day'?!"

"Ermm!" Kazemaru nodded his head, two fountains of tears trailed down his cheeks comically. He slammed his hands on the desk, peering into Endou's face. "Valentine's day is in 3 days, so I'd very much appreciate it if you'll approve my request to take a leave that day! I'll do anything for you, I promise! I'll even do your homework! Please, Kaichou! Help me!"

"Hmm..." Endou stared at Kazemaru, seemingly unaffected in any way. "Demo...is it so bad to be at school during Valentine's Day? I don't get it. It's just some celebration, right?"

"It is a celebration, in fact, it is a happy occasion for every girl in love." Hiroto added from his seat, his attention temporarily diverted from his laptop screen. "On February 14th, every year, a girl will give a present to someone they love. Traditionally the present should be a chocolate, but nowadays it can be anything; a special bento, a scarf, cookies. Even something homemade!"

Though he seemed to be immersed in his work, Tachimukai was actually eavesdropping on the heated conversation happening within the office. He remembered getting some presents during Valentine's Day last year, and one of them is handmade cinnamon cookies from a classmate. They were so delicious! Tachimukai secretly hoped that he will get the chance to eat some nice cookies again...maybe he should ask his mom to bake some...?

"Heh...so that's Valentine's Day, huh? A day for a girl to give a present to the guy she likes?" He stopped, thinking hard. "Is that why I got those horrible chocolates last year?!" Realization dawned into him.

Hiroto tutted. "It's not nice to say that, Kaichou. The present is a symbol of the girl's love for you and she worked hard on the chocolates for you!"

Endou blanched at that. "Even if it's from Natsumi and it somehow tasted like charcoal mixed with rotten eggs?"

Hiroto wisely kept quiet, his face a wonderful greenish colour.

Endou sighed. "Sounds like a wonderful day, Kazemaru. Why don't you wanna come? You'll get many presents, I bet. You have many fans!"

Kazemaru fiercely shakes his head. "Absolutely not! I don't need rabid fans chasing me around the school and forcing their gifts on me! They're crazy!"

"You know..." Hiroto cut in, looking much better than before since he went to the toilet. "Instead of skipping a school day and letting your work in the office pile up a day's worth, why don't you try to find a solution?" He suggested.

Kazemaru shot him an impatient look. "Any bright ideas, O Wise Gandalf?" He said sarcastically.

At that moment, Aki walked into the office, hugging some files close to her chest as she hummed a happy tune. Hiroto looked from Aki to Kazemaru a few times and smiled...

Like a smug cat that caught the fattest mouse.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

When Kidou walked into his office, he knew that the probability of Sakuma and Fudou getting into an argument is high, about 78.64%. Though both of them are close friends of his, and a close friend with one another, there will always be at least an argument between them everyday. And for today, it was this:

"It's a bet! The one who receives more presents wins!"

Unfazed by the sudden shout of exclamation from Sakuma, he shut the sliding door behind him before turning to Genda. His Treasurer smiled and greeted him. "Okaeri, Kaichou." The lion-like haired guy was sitting at his own desk, typing the report of the school's equipment budget for the first six month.

Kidou settled down at his own desk before jerking his head towards the two members who are still at each other's throat, silently asking what happened between them.

Right now, Sakuma had his fists clenched on Fudou's shirt collar and was shaking him angrily. Fudou, in retaliation, stretched the eye-patch wearing Vice President's mouth twice as wide using his fingers.

Genda laughed. "Well, to cut the long story short, Fudou said something about being more popular than Sakuma since he always get more presents from fans during Valentine's Day and the verbal war started off pretty well." He grinned like a proud father of squabbling twins.

"You mean Fudou goaded him into a fight." Kidou sent him a pointed look.

Genda smirked. "Usually it's like that."

"And you let him?"

Genda shrugged his shoulders with a sly smile. "I was bored. And watching them acting like little brats is more entertaining than watching sitcom, anyway."

Kidou sighed. He pulled out his pen and started writing something on a lined paper. "Well, we'll be having a meeting once Natsumi arrives. And before that, make sure you break them up."

"Got it."

 _ **~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~**_

"You want to see us, Principal Hirai?" Goenji asked. The President stood in front of the principal's desk while Fubuki Shirou and Saginuma stood behind him, their vision of the principal unhindered. The Disciplinary Committee was requested by the principal to meet him at his office. What concerned the President was that the assistant principal was the one who came by their office and personally delivered the request.

Which means this matter that he wanted to discuss with them highly likely to be kept in confidential.

The principal shifted in his seat. His usual kind smile is in place, despite the trace of worry the three Disciplinary Committee members detected. "Aah, yes! Yes! Do come in and sit on the sofa over there! I need to get something before we begin."

The three boys trailed their eyes over to the familiar sitting area at the corner of the office. They sat on the three-seated sofa, with Goenji sitting on the right side, Fubuki in the middle and Saginuma on the other end. Beside Goenji's end is the single-seated sofa, where the principal always sit in accordance of etiquette.

When Fubuki and Saginuma struck a small talk between them, Goenji silently watch their principal from the corner of his eyes. The old man opened his cupboard, setting aside the many decorations of one particular level, and leaned inside. Not long after that, he pulled out a medium-sized white ring file. Goenji averted his eyes from the file when the principal started rearranging the decorations.

When the principal approached them, the three boys snapped into attention. The principal took his usual seat, with the ring file on his lap. A knock came from outside of the office, and with the principal's soft approval to enter, the principal's personal assistant walked in.

She was a brown-haired woman with green eyes. Her straight hair was tied into a ponytail, and she dressed herself in a navy blue elbow-length blouse that matched with her white form-fitting tight skirt. She came in carrying a tray of a tea pot, slices of strawberry cake and tea cups and saucers.

It was hard not to notice excitement dancing in her eyes when she saw Goenji in the office, especially since she placed a tea cup and saucer for Goenji first and poured the tea for him first as well. Though he noticed the error of conduct there, the principal merely shook his head and sigh. A scowl came from Fubuki, feeling threatened for his uncle. With a small smile, Goenji put his hand on Fubuki and gently rubbed his hand to assure him.

"I'm sure you still remember the 'police classified' case from last year." Principal Hirai started, a few moments after his personal assistant left.

"'Police classified'?" Fubuki whispered.

Goenji's eyes narrowed. "The 'Valentine Crisis'."

Recognition dawned into Saginuma, his eyes widened as he recalled the case.

'Valentine Crisis' was one of the few 'police classified' cases that the Disciplinary Committee was in charge of. 'Police classified' case is referred to a case that the police and outside authority are involved in. They cooperate with police and higher authorities to solve the case. And when the case prove to be too dangerous to them, the case will be handed over to the police. In most cases, the President usually hand over the case straight to the police.

'Valentine Crisis' was one of the most difficult 'police classified' cases that the Disciplinary Committee handled. Last year's President decided that the Committee should try to solve it and transfer the case into police's jurisdiction if the case progresses slowly, has no progress within a time limit given, or may potentially endanger the members and student body. The case was about a few girls adding a drug called 'Amant Venenum', roughly translated as 'Love Poison', into their chocolates before giving them to their crush.

'Amant Venenum' was obtained from student dealers who discretely distributed them to their clients. The clients contacted the dealers through a 'ghost website' that only goes online at certain time and certain day. 'Amant Venenum' contained a high dose of aphrodisiac mixed with various dangerous chemicals, therefore, making it dangerous, especially if consumed.

The clients knew of the aphrodisiac inside of the 'Love Poison' and added it inside of the chocolate they intended to give their 'loved one', hoping to lure the victim into having sex with her. The case became complicated when one of the recipients was Endou Mamoru.

Saginuma glanced at his President, his eyes on the platinum blonde's left of his back.

"I know I entrusted you the case, Goenji-kaichou. However, taking matters into consideration, I have decided to ask for assistance from a sister school." Principal Hirai turned to Goenji. "They too, experienced the same problem with their students last year, but unlike us, the school is an all-girls school, that is why it is much easier and faster for them to close the case. The school's Disciplinary Committee should be here soon."

And just as the principal finished, the door was knocked and his personal assistant announced the other Disciplinary Committee's arrival.

"Just in time." Principal Hirai smiled, replying with a loud "Come in!" before sipping his tea.

The door of the office swung open, revealing three female students wearing maroon blazer with a white shirt underneath. The maroon, pleated skirt that they wear is long, fluttering above the floor as they move. One of the girls' appearance made Goenji furrow his eyebrow. The girl is of average height, possessing long black hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her ruby eyes twinkled in amusement as her eyes fell on him. Fubuki narrowed his eyes dangerously when he saw the exchange of looks between them.

The principal stood up to welcome the students from their sister school. "Welcome to Inazuma High School! I hope you found no difficulties on your way here! Have a seat, please! Miss Wakaba, please bring tea and cakes for our student guests." The newcomers occupied the three-seated sofa in front of Goenji and his Disciplinary Committee members.

Principal Hirai looked from the President of his school's Disc. Committee and the Clearwater Academy's President of Disc. Committee. The old man in his fifties fake a cough. "Clearwater Academy's principal and I hope that the two committees will be able to work together in solving this case."

"Hai." The students from both school replied in unison.

The principal nodded his head in approval.

"It's been a while, Goenji Shuuya. Let's do our best to close the case, shall we?" The girl in front of him said with a sly smile.

Goenji's eyes harden. "Likewise, Zheng Tsui Ling."

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"That was awkward." Endou commented, filling in the space of silence after Goenji briefed them on the 'police classified' case and the joint investigation with all-girls Clearwater Academy's Disciplinary Committee. "It's been, what, almost a year since you two said anything to each other. And the last time you two met, it was to split up. And now you two are going to work on this case together?"

"That's enough, Mamoru. Let's not talk about that." Kidou cut in before he turn to the other member of their trio. "What's more important is that the reopening of the case. And from what the principal has informed you, and the data collection in this file, you'll have your hands full this year too. We know that the Clearwater Academy's Disciplinary Committee will lend a hand, but if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Aah." Goenji nodded his head, his eyes still on the case file that he's reading. Kidou sighed. He knew that the platinum blonde has been listening to what they were saying, but his focus is more on the data of the case. He exchange a knowing look with Endou, who beamed a bright smile as if there are no worries in the world for them. While Kidou can be quite a worrywart and doubtful sometimes, Endou is the severely optimistic one. And Goenji is consistently the 'cool' and level-headed one, therefore, creating the balance between the three best friends.

"Shuuya will be fine. He's in his element. Besides, he's got his own personal bodyguard." Endou glanced knowingly at the balcony outside of his bedroom. A shadow of a figure has been standing guard there for quite awhile.

A small smile curved up Kidou's lips. "I guess you're right."

Endou pretended to look offended. "Of course I'm right! Now, let's go down for some snack and then we can prepare to go to bed."

Kidou frowned. "You're talking about healthy snack, right? As in carrots, cucumbers and such?"

"We're not rabbits, Yuuto. We're having potato chips and bonbon with cola."

"We can't eat those things before going to bed!"

"Oh I forgot. You don't like potato chips. Maybe some French fries will do?"

"Mamoru! Eating high sodium level of snacks is not good for your health! You should try-"

"Looks like my mom's rubbing off on you! Your nagging is exactly like her!" Endou whined, blocking Kidou's voice and all sound of the world by palming his ears.

The two continued their usual friendly bicker as they made exit from Endou's bedroom.

Goenji stood up and follow them silently, the shadow of figure disappeared in a flash.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

The day for lovers is finally here. Valentine's Day started with a sunny morning, sunlight glittered upon all surface. The temperature was not as cold as before, as spring is approaching. Many shops in the town completed their decoration for the day's celebration, with hearts of many colours, primarily red. Almost all of them are still putting up posters of their Valentine's Day offer.

And at Inazuma High School, with the Principal's permission, decorations for Valentine's Day have been put up by the students, especially girls. As Goenji and Tsui Ling are on their patrol around the campus ground, a group of giggling girls approached them, each of them holding a box of Valentine's Day decoration. When they noticed the President's presence, the four girls squealed and bowed, saying "Happy Valentine's Day, Goenji-kaichou!" and glared at the stranger from another school.

Goenji noticed this and frowned at the girls' attitude. "She may be a student from another school, but you should still show some respect to her. Understand?"

"Ha...hai." The girls answered in unison and bowed apologetically-yet-not-sincerely to Tsui Ling before they go about their way.

The two Presidents continued their patrol around the campus ground. Once in a while, Tsui Ling would glance at Goenji. But the male President didn't even look in her direction, though they both know that he notice her staring at him now and then. For the nth time, Tsui Ling slowly glance at the other President who's walking a bit ahead of her.

Goenji had undergone some visible physical changes since the last time they met during the second year of middle school. She could see that the god of growth spurt is certainly fond of him. Back then, they were about the same height, but now he's about a head and a half taller than her. His torso and back are now broader, any girl would feel like lying their face on his chest and his back like one of those romantic scenes from cheesy romance movies.

"-what do you think, Zheng-kaichou?"

His spiky hair that he had during junior high had been toned down, veiling some of his face. She doubted any guys can give a sexy vibe that can top his.

"Zheng-kaichou."

And those muscles-

Impatient, Goenji whirled around, a small frown marring his face. "Zheng-kaichou!" He called for her using a firm tone and raised the volume, effectively pulling her from her thoughts. Goenji's voice startled Tsui Ling, making the girl flinched a bit and her gaze met Goenji's onyx ones. She let out a small laugh and looked at him apologetically.

"Gomen, Goenji-kun. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying just now?"

Goenji's blank stare landed on her, and her eyes widened in surprise. She'd never been the receiving end of Goenji's blank stare; they were usually given to people who annoy him. Is she annoying to him now?

"...it's time to meet up at the office. Let's go." He replied curtly and turned around, letting her see only his back. Goenji had both of his hand tucked inside his pant's pockets. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and added, "And it's Goenji-kaichou. Don't try to be so familiar with me." His tone was rather cold and with that, he went ahead, leaving her stunned where she was standing rigidly.

Up above, Fubuki Atsuya had been watching them for quite a while. The second year prefect smirked sadistically, feeling satisfied and somewhat proud of his uncle. His eyes trailed to the female president and he sneered, "Serve you right, you bitch. We'll see how you'll be doing when the table's turned against you."

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

Kazemaru and Aki's face were flushing bright red as the two avoided looking at anyone, afraid of making eye contact and losing control of themselves. Their eyes were mostly on the ground as they walked together to school, with Aki hugging the teal-haired guy's arm. The frantic whispers, over dramatic gasps and flashes coming from their smartphones were starting to overwhelm them.

So far, there were 20 "Kazemaru-sama, please tell me this is not true!" approaches from his fan girls, 37 girls and GUYS fainted at the sight of their beloved Kazemaru going public, a hundred flashes from fancy smartphones, a hundred updates of all social platform thinkable and counting.

And in his head, Kazemaru wondered, _"What in the hell possessed me to agree to Hiroto's plan?"_

While Aki silently cried inside as she berated herself. _"I should have put down my feet and say no to this ridiculous plan!"_

 _"That's good! That's the way. Aahhh, the two of you look like a real couple! Our training has not been in vain!"_ The overly happy voice whispered from the ear micro plugged in their earlobe, making angry veins popped randomly in the air around them.

"This is the stupidest idea I ever get along with! It's not even half of the day yet and I'm already regretting it! If this grand idea of yours does not end well, I swear on my cat's grave I will shave you bald!" Kazemaru whispered angrily into the small microphone pinned on his collar.

On the other side, Hiroto laughed nervously as he sweat dropped.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"Nothing suspicious or out of ordinary." was another report from yet another prefect team in charge of patrolling. So far, there had been no clues of such activities happening in the school. Goenji is sitting at his desk, closing his eyes in contemplation.

A sigh came from one of Clearwater's Disciplinary Committee member. "We're getting nowhere with this investigation. Maybe it does not happen to your school this year."

"Are you insinuating that we should stop the investigation?" Saginuma glanced at her direction, frustration evident on his face and voice. "Both of our principal expected that 'Valentine Crisis' case will happen again since the police have not been successful to fully put a stop to 'Amant Venenum' dealings, and you want us to stop the investigation?! Do you wanna take the risk getting our students drugged?!"

"Calm down, Saginuma-kun!" Fubuki Shirou stepped in between the two. "And you too, Maerichiyo-san." He shot the girl a kind smile, hoping to diffuse her anger. "Fighting with each other wouldn't solve anything. Let's all calm down and think whether there's something amiss."

"Easy for you to say." Zheng Tsui Ling snorted. "We've spent three days working on this case and prepared for it! We monitored the student body's activities, we check the surveillance cameras, we interrogated the most likely suspects and all shops that sell chocolate in Inazuma Town, and we have no such luck! If you so smart, then tell us what we should do next!"

Goenji's eyes snapped open, and he shot a deadly glare at the other President. "Zheng-kaichou, although we can relate to you and your underling's frustration with the case, I ask that you refrain from speaking in such manner to my PR Manager. It is undignified and portrays a shallow mind that you supposedly do not possess, given the straight A's in your report card."

A red hue of embarrassment crept up to the female President's face and her words died. She'd like very much to retaliate in defense or her honor, but she knew better not to do anything that will rise the ire of Goenji Shuuya, especially when it has anything to do with his dear beloved nephews.

Fubuki barely held himself back from sticking out his tongue at her when Tsui Ling glared at him.

"But Fubuki has a point." He cast a look to the gathered members of both Disciplinary Committees and Representative Prefects of each grade. "Perhaps there is something that we overlook. Let's recall what we know so far about this case."

"The crime organization suspected to be the mastermind of this case is Fifth Sector. Although Fifth Sector usually runs larger illegal businesses like human trafficking, organ harvesting and sex slaves, they have only recently started drug dealing business. They needed test subjects, and made teenagers as their target for marketing as a cover to conduct their experiment." Goenji informed them.

"'Amant Venenum', translated from Latin as 'Love Poison', is a type of drug mixture of a high level of aphrodisiac and other dangerous chemicals." Saginuma continued. "If anyone consume the drug, and does not receive treatment immediately, it could lead to blood poisoning and severe shortness of breath. And the drug deteriorates the victim's body at a fast pace. Last year, we have about sixty-four students admitted into the hospital, and regretfully, we lost two of them."

"So far, we have ten suspects, four of them are second years while the other six are third years." Fubuki added. "None of them admitted to having any relation to the drug dealing business, but half of them admitted to have heard rumors of it. Supposedly the drug is designed to make the victim fall in love with the first person they see after they consume the drug. So far, the only method for the drug to be consumed is by mixing it with chocolates."

"I've asked for our Campus Event and Students' Management Committee's PR Manager to keep watch of the surveillance cameras, but so far nothing has turned up." Goenji said. "And we've had prefects assist us in patrolling the whole school as well, but we got nothing."

"So we're back to square one?" Tsui Ling raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Goenji replied but he does not so much as glance in her direction, making her frustrated. "We'll wait."

"For what?" Maerichiyo asked in confusion.

Fubuki smiled. "Clearance."

"What do you-"

A loud buzzing sound came from the walkie-talkie that each of them have. Goenji held up his directed it to his mouth. "Status report?"

 _"Tapper has been taken down. System all green."_

"Good work."

When Goenji put down his walkie-talkie, a furious Tsui Ling approached his desk, slammed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Tapper? We have a tapper spying on us when we discuss the case?"

"Yes." Goenji's gaze did not falter.

"And you didn't think it's important enough to tell us?"

"The less people who know this, the better. Else, we'd lose our advantage."

"I though we agree that we will proceed with the case together. But you chose to withhold this crucial information from us. What games are you playing, Goenji-kaichou?"

Having had enough, Goenji stood up from his seat, not breaking his eye contact with the other President. "I did what I think is the best course of action. I have obtained approval from both principals, and that's all I need to proceed. And I'm glad I chose not to share this information with you. That little argument bought my prefects some time to take the tappers down."

Shaking angrily, Tsui Ling shot a death glare at Goenji and grudgingly collected herself as Goenji moved to the front of his desk, facing everyone present in the office.

"First of all, I want to apologize for keeping this from your knowledge. Only Fubuki, Saginuma, a few trusted prefects and I know about this. Two days ago, we found out that there were some hidden cameras planted in the Disciplinary Committee office. With PR Manager Fudou's assistance, we managed to track down who's monitoring our movements and from where. The tappers who planted the cameras turned out to be three of the school's janitors, and they watched us from an unused store room."

"We also found out that the weekly spot check will be held on Valentine's day, just like last year. What made it even more suspicious is that the three out of the six teachers in charge are the same teachers on duty last year; Fuyukai Suguru, Manabe Yoshida and Oguru Kikyo. According to Principal Hirai, they volunteered for the duty. I had Saginuma hack into their bank accounts last night and found a large sum of money wired into their accounts last year and this year, only this year, it's double. Therefore, I have asked all prefects to take note of the students who had their bags check by these three teachers. All that's left is to wait for our trump card to catch them in the act."

"What do you mean by 'catch them in the act'? And since when do we have a trump card?" Tsui Ling asked, even more upset since her Disciplinary Committee had been left out of the investigation from the very beginning.

As if on cue, Fubuki Atsuya barged into the office, with a happy gold-coated Golden Retriever on tow. "Special delivery!" He announced proudly with a gangster pose as the large dog went to Goenji's side, greeting him with a friendly bark and sit, wagging its tail and panting softly.

Only Fubuki clapped his hands in amazement while the others stared at the dog.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

Meanwhile, at the Main Assembly Hall of Inazuma High School...

"And now, let's begin our Annual Top 5 Most Wanted Bachelor: Valentine Version!" On the stage, the school's resident announcer, Urabe Rika sounded pumped up. She gestured the five guys standing in a line beside her; Goenji, Endou, Hiroto, Kazemaru and Fubuki Atsuya. The students in attendance, most of them girls, squealed and cheered on the 'supposedly' eligible bachelors.

Atsuya waved at the audience cheerfully, both hands lifted up in the air as he flashed his famous smirk. On the contrary, Hiroto simply waved politely, a gentle smile on his lips, which dazzled his crushes at present. Kazemaru waved mechanically out of obligation as he silently cried inside. Clearly he doesn't want to be there. Endou laughed nervously as he waved a bit, before freezing at his spot when he noticed one of the students in the hall being Raimon Natsumi. Goenji was just...there. But the lack of reaction and excitement from his does not deter his crushes' determination.

"However," Rika suddenly said, her voice rose sharp and it silenced all sound within the hall, "since Kazemaru-sama recently revealed his relationship with Secretary Kino Aki from Student's Support and Welfare Committee, he is now eliminated from the program! And the number 6 bachelor will take his place! Please welcome Genda Koujirou!"

The sudden announcement made Genda's eyes bulged out and he started stuttering in his place when Kidou and Sakuma grinned mischievously and dragged him to the stage regardless of his screaming and kicking. Kazemaru, now all happy and bubbly, playfully raised his limp hand and gave him a high five before running down the stage, as if they're tagging each other. Genda stood between the enthusiastic playboy Atsuya and gentleman Hiroto while thinking which God did he offend to deserve this fate.

"And now, before we begin, I will explain how this will work, okay?" Rika said, receiving a glass fish bowl from Natsumi. Then, she lifted it up high in the air for all to see. "Each bachelor will pick one of colorful balls in this bowl. On each ball, there is a number written on it, and that number will indicate which prize will be received by the student who has that number, as shown at the whiteboard on the stage! Please show your draw number as prove! No exchange of prize is allowed! It's almost the same as lucky draw! Is that clear?"

Her question was answered with a loud and incoherent "Yes!"

"Alright then! Let's start with our first bachelor, Fubuki Atsuya!" She did a little happy dance, twirl and presented the bowl to the younger Fubuki twin. Atsuya stuck his tongue out as he sink his hands into the sea of colorful balls in the bowl and did a little rummaging before finally drawing out a yellow colored ball.

"Tell us what the number is and show it to the audience." Rika said and directed the microphone to his mouth. Atsuya grinned. "Lucky girl is the one with number 31!" He announced, lifting up the ball for all to see the number and winked playfully. An excited shriek came from the audience and the Student Council members recognized the girl as Atsuya's classmate, who's also a huge fan of him. Rika turned to the whiteboard and hollered, "Congratulations, number 31! You win the right to be Fubuki Atsuya's date for tonight's Valentine Party! That's like, every girl's dream! I envy you, seriously!"

And when the excitement finally died down a bit, Rika moved on to the next bachelor; Genda. "Now, girls, hold your breath! Genda Koujirou-sama is about to draw a number!" She announced as she handed the bowl to Genda. Genda sighed heavily and picked up an orange ball from the bowl in a second. Rika glared sternly at him for his lack of excitement and announced the number. The girl with the number 79 shouted in glee when Rika announced she win a date with the lion-haired Treasurer at the recently opened amusement park, Momo Land.

Genda died a little inside. Going on a date with a girl he barely knew will NEVER bode well.

"And now is our third bachelor's turn...Kiyama Hiroto-sama!" Rika announced dramatically before presenting the bowl to him. Some girls clasped their hands and prayed as he tuck his hand in. Finally, Hiroto smiled and drew his hand back. "Number 84." He said through the microphone Rika shoved in front of him, followed closely by the scream of a severely excited girl. She was so happy anyone who didn't know would think she's a loony. "Number 84 and Kiyama Hiroto-sama will be spending a romantic picnic at Narashika Park at a day and time of their convenience." Rika clapped her hands as congratulations.

Then, she moved over to Endou, who started to sweat profusely. Natsumi took out her draw paper and stared at the number 77 hopefully. With shaking hand, Endou slowly move about his hands in the bowl and a ball slipped snugly into his palm. He gulped nervously, praying non stop that the person with the number is a nice person and that the prize is something that he's willing to do. He looked down at the white ball in his right hand and announced "It's...err...number 10." using Rika's microphone.

"The student with number 10 win...WOW, OH MY GOODNESS!" She turned to Endou with a gleeful smile. "A KISS ON THE LIPS! KYAAA! WHAT A ROMANTIC DAYDREAM!" She drowned in her own romance world and gushed girlishly. While all girls shriek, some cried, some fainted (like Natsumi), guys' jaws dropped, Endou turned pale considerably and he felt his whole body's like jelly. "Who's the lucky girl with number 10?!" Rika questioned when she returned from her own romance world.

"Here." Goenji nonchalantly said and he showed Rika a number 10 draw paper. The whole assembly hall fell into a silence with all incredulous stare directed at the platinum blonde. Natsumi recovered from her faint just in time to witness Goenji wrapping his arm around Endou's waist, pulling him privacy-invasion-close and lips meet lips. The young lady from Raimon family rolled her eyes 360 degrees before fainting again.

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

"So how's the arrest?" Goenji asked as soon as he arrived at the spot check station with Fubuki Atsuya. They found Fubuki Shirou and his Golden Retriever, Axel being gushed, awed and squealed by the girls that surrounded them. The three teachers mentioned as suspects were tied and seated on the ground, guarded closely by six prefects who watch them like hawks. Saginuma bowed to him and smiled. "Everything goes according to plan. We're now waiting for the police to arrive and hand them over. We only have to report to Principal Hirai and the case will be officially closed."

Axel, hearing his master's voice, perked up and paw his way to him. Axel sat in front of him with head held high, looking all smug as if saying 'I've done a good job today, I deserve praise and special treats'. Goenji laughed for the first time of the day and started rubbing his four-legged companion's head and body. "That's my boy. I'm so proud of you." He whispered at him, earning a few playful licks from Axel.

Atsuya and Shirou's eyes met. Atsuya grinned and showed a thumbs up at his older twin brother. Shirou chuckled softly before returning the thumbs up.

Goenji heard familiar footsteps approaching from behind, but he didn't bother to look. He continued petting and scratching Axel. Behind him, Tsui Ling inhaled and exhaled deeply. She needed to gather as much courage as she can for this. "We need to talk." She finally said it.

An empty chuckle came from Goenji. He looked over his shoulder and their eyes met. "No, we didn't."

 ** _~~~ Inazuma Student Council ~~~_**

Read, review and vote if you like my story. Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation is Here!

\- Scene 1 -  
Sunday,  
March 3, 20XX  
6.30 pm  
Haneda Airport, Ota, Tokyo, Japan

Among the many people bustling around in the airport, either departing to another country or has just landed, Goenji Shuuya sat one side of a metal bench with one leg crossed over the other, a white leather suitcase against the side of his right leg. Four bodyguard, dressed in black suits and donning sunglasses. Blocking all sound and movement, including the excited whispers of the girls who had been eying him for awhile, he silently read through news by news from an online newspaper as he waited. But even when he tried to focus, his mind drifted a few times, interrupting his reading.

 _What am I doing here?_

For the nth time, his eyes narrowed in distaste as if what he had just read offended him. His concentration is slipping away from him. Putting his gold tablet in sleep mode, he handed over the slim gadget to one of the bodyguard. He closed his eyes and let out a small, tired sigh. The talk with his sempai last week had not left his mind. It had been nagging him, annoying him, irritating him. The subject of the talk left him with in a conflict with a mix of feelings. Anger. Guilty. Indifference. Empathy. Perhaps it would have been easier if he has no heart. He would have felt nothing.

But if he has no heart, he wouldn't have felt so much love towards Alicia.

 _"Is it alright...to leave it like this?"_

 _\- Start of Flashback -  
Sunday,  
February 27, 20XX  
8.30 pm  
Disciplinary Committee Office, First Floor, Student Council Block  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo, Japan  
_

 _The question halted Goenji from drinking his green tea. He lowered down his clay tea cup, meeting Hijikata Raiden's serious face. It was rare for the third year to wear such an expression. Unlike Goenji, who portrays the image of a stern, strict, dedicated and no-nonsense Disciplinary Committee President, the previous President was more laid back and lenient, wearing a cheerful face and playing the friendly head disciplinarian. After a moment of consideration, he placed the tea cup on the table between them and stared at the former President sitting across him._

 _"What are you talking about now?"_

 _"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
_

 _Goenji's eyes hardened. "I don't have the need to have that kind of conversation with you."_

 _"Yes, you do. I'm the one you confided in first, I'm the one who give you leniency." If he noticed Goenji flinched when he mentioned the word 'leniency', he didn't show it. "I have a right to know."  
_

 _Staring eye-to-eye at the third year in front of him, brief flashes of the memories of last December crossed his mind.  
_

 _Zheng Tsui Ling's face full of hatred and angry tears._

 _The sneering faces of delinquents._

 _The blood stains on his shirt.  
_

 _The ripped punch bags and overflowing sands.  
_

 _The burning pain of his fists.  
_

 _The sound of the gymnasium door being slid open._

 _A raised hand, blocking the ceiling lamp.  
_

 _Waking up with tears.  
_

 _"You know very well that I don't like to talk about it." Goenji said firmly.  
_

 _Hijikata sighed, his expression soften a bit. "Yes, I know. But I'm graduating, I'm going to Kyoto. Give me some assurance that this...thing with her will be alright._ You _'ll be alright."  
_

 _The blond platinum considered his words before saying anything. He owed his sempai an explanation. He could understand Hijikata's concern. If they were to switch places, he knew he'd have asked too.  
_

 _"The court sided with me. _Zheng will leave for Paris at the end of the is allowed to visit every month, if she wants and if she can." His voice sounded cold and indifferent. Goenji gave himself an invisible pat on his back.  
__

 _ _"Paris, huh?" Hijikata pondered aloud. "Well, it is her dream to become a ballerina, right? Paris is a great place to start a ballet career."__

 _ _"I sincerely hope that she will succeed."__

 _ _"So that she will be far away and might completely forget about her?"  
__

 _ _Goenji chose not to retaliate to the teasing sarcasm. He took his clay tea cup and drink, ignoring Hijikata's friendly chuckle.  
__

 _\- End of Flashback -  
_

But the teasing sarcasm made him gave a deep thought about it. He started to question himself whether he's making the right decisions and the many possibilities that may come from many options of decisions. He hated feeling so uncertain. As much as he tried to be indifferent and compose himself, he's still a human with flaws. That is unavoidable. The past is the past. There's nothing he could have done to change it to his liking. What he can do now is move forward, and take the path he believes in.

"Shuuya."

Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open, and the sight of a long black haired girl with ruby eyes greeted him. Zheng Tsui Ling had her hair tied into a high ponytail and she wore a white sundress with yellow sash on her petite waist. In her arms is a precious bundle. Another two of his bodyguards, who he had assigned to keep an eye on her, stood a distance away to provide privacy. His maid, Fuku, stood a little further behind, looking anxiously between him, Tsui Ling and the precious bundle in the young girl's arms.

The precious bundle shifted herself in Tsui Ling's arms to get a better look at him. When Goenji turned to her with a soft smile, she laughed and cooed at him as she raised both of her arms in his direction, asking to be picked up. Goenji stood up from his seat and gently took her into his arms. The baby sighed in content and babbled as Goenji kissed her small nose and nuzzled into her platinum blonde baby hair. Alicia shrieked in delight as her chubby baby hand tugged a strand of her father's hair. Goenji let her do as she please, though he inwardly wince at the painful tugs.

A chuckle sounded and Goenji shot a look at Tsui Ling, who had a small smile on her face.

"You really love Alicia so much. Even though I was the one who gave birth to her, a girl who had betrayed you in the worst possible manner." Her smile dropped at the latter part of her sentence.

Goenji nodded in Fuku's direction, and the middle-aged woman rushed to his side. Fuku gently take the baby from her father, making Alicia whined at the separation from her father. She hiccuped helplessly as her hands stretched out, trying to reach her father and implore him to take her back. Goenji kissed her forehead and patted her head before Fuku bowed and went to sit at the metal bench. The maid did her best to try and entertain the baby, hoping to distract her from wanting to go back to her father. Goenji and Tsui Ling stared at their baby daughter before turning to each other.

"No doubt I will be busy once I start my training at the ballet academy. But I will do my best to keep in touch."

A blank stare.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend some time with Alicia before I go."

A small nod.

Tsui Ling sighed as she looked down, her hands in front of her clenched together in frustration. Ever since they meet up, she hardly get any response from him. Feeling a bit daring, she looked up at him with determination in her eyes. She stepped forward and tip toed, wrapped her left arm around his shoulder and her right arm gently pushed his head down. Their lips met. Fuku flushed a bit at the unexpected scene in front of her, and looked away. The oblivious baby nibbled on her stuffed bunny, her baby saliva dripping from her small mouth. The bodyguards acted indifferent, but one of them, who stayed hidden and invisible from view, narrowed his eyes in dislike.

Goenji was the one who broke the kiss. He unhooked the arms around him and gently pushed the Chinese descendant away from him. The girl flushed and panted a bit, a smile on her face as she waited for their eyes to meet. However, when Goenji finally lifted up his face, her smile slipped away as she saw him staring at him coldly and acting indifferent in response to the kiss. A sob was at the edge of her throat, and Tsui Ling covered her mouth with both of her hands. Tears trickled down her cheeks, her eyes shaking as she stared at her former lover.

"Is there no place for me in your heart at all?"

Silence.

"Not even as the mother of your precious daughter?"

"Now you call yourself a mother?"

"...must you be so cruel? I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have said and done what I did in the past. I want to make up with you, and Alicia, and start all over again."

"Do you expect me to forget everything that happened?" He snorted. "I'm not a fool."

"Shuuya, I-"

"If possible, I don't want to see you again."

Tsui Ling gasped, the words shook her entire being.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter. I want to forget about you. I don't want to hear anything about you. I want you to disappear forever."

Alicia's loud shriek filled the short pause between them.

"But as much as I want all of that, I can't completely separate you from Alicia. She has the right to know who you are. You are just the person who gave birth to her, that is all. Don't expect anything more than that, you'll only disappoint yourself." He swiveled on his heels and approached Fuku, his bodyguards following closely. He took Alicia back into his arms and walked to the exit. Alicia looked over her father's shoulder and saw a sad and tearful pair of ruby eyes that are similar to her own. The baby waved her fist at Tsui Ling.

Loosing her composure, Tsui Ling slumped down onto the floor, her body hunched forward and shook terribly like a leaf as she cried in anguish.

\- Scene 2 -

Monday,  
March 4, 20XX  
9.10 am  
1st Floor, General Room, Student Council Block  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo

"Speech texts?" Kidou asked, starting the last minute check.

"Here." Aki answered, gesturing to the file in her arms.

"Graduates' certificates?" He continued after sending a nod of approval at Aki.

"With us." Sakuma replied on behalf of Fudou, Genda, Kazemaru and himself. Each of them were holding a bag full of hardcover certificates in their arms.

"Graduates' gifts?" He asked, and immediately remembered that the gifts had been sent to the Grand Hall beforehand, courtesy of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Tissues?"

"Right here!" Natsumi answered, holding five boxes of tissues, one on top of another.

"Confetti?"

"Over here!" Tachimukai and Hiroto replied in unison. Each of them are carrying a box full of push pop confetti.

Thus, he moved on to the last checklist item. "Endou Mamoru?"

"Hai!" Endou answered to the call cheerfully before he realized that he had been included in checklist item. His face flushed red as he yelled, "Y-Yuuto! Why did you put me in that checklist?! Are you making fun of me?!" His hands flailed furiously in protest and embarrassment.

A chorus of chuckle resonated in the General Room.

"Just in case if you decided to become AWOL today."

A few snickers could be heard, making Endou pouted slightly.

Kidou only smirked at his best friend's outburst. He took out his smartphone and pressed on Goenji's direct call contact photo. At the third ring, the call was answered.

"Is everything ready?"

 _"Aah. The sound system is okay, teachers and students are all in place, and the Principal has just arrived."_ There was a loud yell of someone threatening another to back off from his Onii-chan or risk having his face being bashed into the wall. After knowing him for so long, Kidou was unfazed by it.

"Good. We'll be there in 10 minutes. Otsukaresama." He hang up the smartphone and pocketing it.

"Endou-kaichou?" Going into business-like mode, he turned to Endou as others snapped into attention and do the same.

A big and bright smile crept up to Endou's face. "Yosh! Let's go and make this year's graduation ceremony a memorable one!"

\- Scene 3 -

Monday,  
March 4, 20XX  
9.45 am  
Grand Hall  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo

The loud, monotonous sound from the hall's sound system put all conversations into a halt. Most of the students turned to the stage in front, and saw Raimon Natsumi standing behind the speech stand. Natsumi scanned the students, teachers and parents who are present for the the graduation ceremony, and she could feel her confidence fluctuated. She stared down at her speech text and the words seemed to be spiraling into a whole different language. Bullets of sweat started to drip from her forehead. She was on the verge of panicking.

"Secretary Raimon."

Hearing the familiar voice, Natsumi's heart skipped a beat and a pink blush brightened her face. Slowly, the girl turned around and saw Endou standing behind her. He was wearing the official Student Council uniform; a dark green blazer over a white shirt matching the same shade of dark green pants. A yellow armband with the kanji word _'President'_ neatly adjusted on his upper arm. And due to Goenji's 'insistence' that he adhere to the school's uniform regulations for the formal ceremony, Endou abandoned his usual orange headband.

The President had a grin on his face, making her all flustered and her fingers numb. She let out a small gasp as her speech text slipped from her fingers and glided down to the stage floor. Feeling embarrassed for acting like a klutz in front of her crush, Natsumi lowered her head and quickly crouched down to her knees as she started to pick up the sheets. As she reached for the last sheet, her fingers touched with Endou's fingers, who had also crouched down to help her. She slowly looked up from the calloused fingers to meet Endou's eyes. In his arms were some of the sheets.

Endou smiled softly. "I heard you volunteered to be the MC for today's event. To be honest, I was a bit surprised. Aki's the one who always be the MC for school events, and though I know she doesn't mind it in the least, but I'm sure she's happy with the change. Thank you for being brave." He handed over the sheets he collected to Natsumi, who took them into her arms, all the while staring at him as if she had been hypnotized.

"Good luck." Endou waved at her before turning away and stepped down from the stage via the side stage.

Startled from her short moment of entrance, she palmed her hand on her right cheek, feeling it suspiciously warm. A happy and content smile appeared on her face and she felt herself slowly relaxing. With a deep breath, she turned to the speech stand and reorganize her speech text. From a distance, Kidou watched Natsumi calming herself down and slowly regain her composure and he nodded approvingly. "Good job, Mamoru. Though you did it unknowingly, you managed to calm her down."

From their Student Council seats, Kazemaru and Tachimukai sweatdropped.

"Poor girl. Crushing on a guy as stupid and innocent as President Endou." Kazemaru sighed, lamenting on what an oblivious idiot his President is.

"A-ahahaha." Tachimukai laughed awkwardly to make up for the lack of response.

The sound of Natsumi mildly clearing her throat echoed in the Grand Hall. Chats and other sort of noises began to cease into complete silence. With a smile, Natsumi began her duty. "Thank you for waiting. And now we will commence Inazuma High School's Graduation Ceremony. Everyone, please rise in respect of the national flag and the singing of Japan's national anthem, the school song and the graduation song "Sakura".

From the stage, Natsumi scanned the graduating third years and saw the one she was looking for. Karibe Ranko was singing along the graduation song. She noticed her looking at her, and Karibe's smile widen. Natsumi let out a small gasp, tears gathering in her eyes as her lips trembled uncontrollably. "Karibe-sempai..."

Though it was a bit far, Goenji recognized the back of his former president. He stared at his back as he sing the graduation song. Reminiscing on the memories of when he was serving for the Student Council as the Vice-President flashed into his mind in sequence. Hijikata-Kaichou was patient as he taught him everything that he needs to know, accepting of his abilities and flaws and willing to help him. "Hmm?" He watched Hijikata looking at him over his shoulder. The third year had a wide grin on his face, and he lifted up a thumbs up in his direction. Goenji recovered quickly from his small surprise, and smirked. "Arigatou, Hijikata-Kaichou..."

TIME SKIP

"We will now begin the awarding of graduation diplomas." Natsumi announced, and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before continuing. "Tsunami Jousuke."

"Hai!" A loud and clear voice answered from the third years sitting. A pink-haired boy rise from his chair, wearing a serious expression that he rarely puts on, and walked accordingly to the stage.  
He stood in front of the stage for all to see him sideway, facing the principal. The old man smiled at the valedictorian. "We now award a graduation certificate to Tsunami Jousuke, as proof that you have completed the high school curriculum. Inazuma High School's principal, Hirai Shinzou."

Tsunami received his diploma accordingly as the protocol dictates, bowed to the principal in respect and proceeded to exit the stage. From his seat, Endou's eyes never leave his former President. Endou inhaled sharply before smiling as happily as he could. Beside him, Kazemaru smiled knowingly, as he too, feels the same way.

TIME SKIP

"-we will now listen to Principal Hirai's speech." Natsumi announced before going to her seat on the row of the side of the stage. Principal Hirai adjusted the microphone stand on the speech stand before beginning his speech.

"First of all, congratulations to the third years on their graduation. Today is both a sad and memorable day, as we say goodbye to our talented and bright students who have contributed so much to the school and leaving fond memories of all kinds, but also praying for their success in life as they enter the society as adults. One of the unique legacies left by this batch of seniors is the new idea whereby we learned not to be too bound by the rules,to be flexible, to value the creativity of our students, and to accept that each student is unique and special in their own way. Thanks to the hard work of the Student Council these past two years, changes have been made to accommodate the students, allowing them to be themselves, but at the same time, controlled in a good manner. This school has now become an ideal environment for students to thrive in many fields, be it academic, sports, arts, and so on. I ask that the graduating seniors to be brave and pursue their dreams. Work hard, take good care of yourself and be happy. And from time to time, feel free to drop by and say hello. You've finally graduated, and we are proud of you."

The principal's speech ended, and a loud applause echoed in the entire hall. Many students could be seen crying at the touching speech. Approaching the speech stand, Natsumi dabbed her tearful eyes daintily using a handkerchief before resuming her duties. "We will now listen to a speech from the student body. Head of the Presidents of Student Council, Endou Mamoru." Her eyes darted towards the owner of the name she mentioned. "Hai!" Endou rose from his seat and replied loud enough for all to hear.

Endou stared down at the speech text prepared by his Secretary, Aki. Beautifully and neatly typed and printed for him to use for this special day. Taking a deep breath, Endou flipped the speech text and slid it away to the side. Aki, Tachimukai and Natsumi looked dumfounded. Hiroto, Fudou, Sakuma, Genda and Saginuma had amused expression on their face. Shirou chuckled warmly while Atsuya smirked. Kazemaru sighed, with a small smile at the corner of his lips. Kidou and Goenji exchanged a knowing look.

"To be honest, I'm not good with delivering speeches, and rarely do so. Usually Kidou-kaichou will be the one standing here, talking. Even Goenji-kaichou delivers more speech than I have in our entire period of service. But today is special, today is important. I represent the whole student body to bid the seniors farewell. We, the juniors, feel grateful for the guidance that the seniors have given us. We learn to trust others,-"

 _"I can't just stand and let my friend get hit! I have to help him!" Endou protested as he tried to free himself from Tsunami's tight hold. A particularly loud and strong kick landed on Goenji's stomach, slamming him into the wall behind him. Five thugs cornered him, and the leader lifted Goenji up by the collar._

 _"Shuuya!" Endou screamed, fear for his friend's life._

 _"Endou!" Tsunami yelled, getting his attention. "Don't worry so much! Trust your best friend!"_

 _"B-But-!"_

 _"Have more faith in him!"_

 _Endou's eyes widened at the words. "T-Tsunami-san..."_

 _From the corner of his eyes, he saw Goenji headbutt the leader, before taking down the rest of the thugs._

"-to become better in what we choose to be,-"

Kidou smiled sadly, a memory flashed in his mind.

 _"My name is Kidou Yuuto, from class 1-A. I have been appointed as the Campus Event and Students' Management Committee's Vice President. I will be in your care."_ _He introduced himself and bowed deeply. A melodious laughter reached his ears and a friendly slap landed on his shoulder._

 _"You're too stiff, boy! We gotta work on that, for sure!"_

 _He lifted up to properly see the female president. A warm smile greeted him. "I'm Karibe Ranko. 2-B. When we're doing Student Council business, refer to me as Karibe-kaichou. Any other situation, call me Karibe-sempai, ne?"_

"-and to help us when we're lost and in need, and accept us even with our mistakes."

Goenji closed his eyes, as a memory crossed into his consciousness.

 _"Goenji-fuku-kaichou. You were reported to have been involved in a fight with a group of delinquents from Meito High School. You beat them badly enough to be sent to the hospital. You took the gym's double key from the Student Council's office without permission and you damaged the punching bags. Explain yourself."_ _Hijikata crossed his arms in front of the first year who was covered with blood stains, sustained a few cuts, drenched in sweat and tears, wearing a lost, confused and angry face._

 _Goenji panted heavily, taking off the boxing gloves. He dropped them to the floor without a care. He was too tired and disoriented. He was losing himself._

 _"I...I don't deserve to be a member of the Student Council. I ask that you dismiss me."_

 _"Goenji-!"_

 _"I will not disgrace the Disciplinary Committee and Student Council!"_

 _"What are you-"_

 _"I'm going to be a father!"_

"We share the good and bad times together, we laugh and cry about it. We move on, and together, we grow as a better person than we are, each day. Thank you for everything, and we promise to carry on with everything you leave behind with pride. Congratulations on your graduation and we wish you the best of luck! Head of the Presidents of Student Council, Endou Mamoru!"

Another round of loud applause echoed in the hall. Natsumi managed to whisper "Good speech." to Endou as they crossed path, him on his way to leave the stage and her on her way to the speech stand. Endou grinned and whispered a "Thanks!" before picking up his pace. Natsumi adjusted the microphone stand to her suit. "Next, we will listen to the speech from the graduating seniors, represented by the valedictorian. Former Head of the Presidents of Student Council, Tsunami Jousuke!"

"Hai!"

Tsunami adjusted the microphone stand to suit him and cleared off his throat before starting his speech. "I'm not good with delivering speeches as well. I guess it is a bad trait 'inherited' by the Presidents of Students' Support and Welfare Committee." Many snickers and laughter could be heard from the crowd. "And when the times that I must absolutely deliver a speech, it will always be with the text!" He raised the speech text up in the air for all to see. "But you know what? Screw this. Screw speech text!" He said and tore the papers, ignoring the many gasps, dropped jaws and forehead slapping.

"Because I want this speech to be genuinely and sincerely from my heart. Please allow me to be this selfish for once. This time, I stand here not as your Head of Presidents of Student Council, not as the valedictorian, but as a senior. A graduating senior. A graduating senior who hated to say goodbye to all of you, but had to. Listen, minna. Two important things that I'd like to remind all of you...first, give your future a long, deep and thorough thought. Sure, you're young, you still have time, there is no rush or pressure, but always remember that what you plan for your future...will be a determining factor to achieve the ultimate goal that everyone aim. To be happy. You want to be happy? You start planning now! Give it a thought, and yes, take your time to decide and plan. What kind of working environment do you want to be in? How successful do you wish to be? Will you be happy with the kind of profession you choose to be in? What are your talents? What can you do to achieve your dreams and be happy?"

"Second! Make sure that you regret nothing! High school is the last chance to truly enjoy just being children! Try out lots of things, experience, experiment! This is your moment! Don't be like 'I should have been more serious in my studies!' or 'I should have tried being in a play, at least once!' or 'I wished I had apply to be a Prefect!'! You have the chance, use it! Sure, some things will be hard for you, and the hurdles might be too much for you to overcome, but that's how you deal with life! Be brave, challenge yourself, discover your true potential! Your senior, Tsunami Jousuke!"

\- Scene 4 -

Monday,  
March 4, 20XX  
8.00 pm  
1st Floor, General Room, Student Council Block  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo

"One, two!" Kazemaru counted, and lots of popping sounds of confetti filled the room. "Congratulations on your graduation, sempai-tachi!" The members of Student Council congratulated them in a chorus. Everyone was covered in confetti, especially the seniors since the confetti were directed at them. A loud shriek added at the end of the chorus, said individual laughed cheerfully as she clapped her hands. A piece of red paper from the confetti fell on her nose, making her titled her head in curiosity, her left hand grabbing the paper.

Before she could put it inside her mouth, Karibe grabbed her small fist and gently tugged out the paper. Baby Alicia frowned and pouted, but did not protest. Instead, she complained, or rather babbled furiously at her father. Goenji humored her by nodding in understanding and rubbing her head and promising her as much confetti as she wants for her upcoming first birthday. Hijikata laughed as he watched his successor's interaction with his daughter.

"She has you wrapped around her tiny fingers, Goenji! Hahahahaha!" He laughed loudly while Goenji was at loss of words.

"Heh, so that's Goenji-kaichou's daughter?" Tachimukai wondered aloud.

Genda blinked. "Eh, you didn't know?"

"I know. I've heard that Goenji-kaichou got his girlfriend pregnant. They broke up and Goenji-kaichou takes care of the child, but I didn't really have much thought about it..."

"I still remember the day Endou-kaichou learn about the flowers and the bees." Hiroto cut in, chuckled at the memory.

"Aha! I remember! He asked Goenji how come he's going to be a father when he's not even married yet!" Kazemaru pointed out.

"'Only married couples can have babies'!" Fudou imitated Endou as best as he could, making the others roar in laughter and Endou flushing madly.

"G-Get off my back, okay! That was all in the past! I'm not that innocent anymore!"

"Heh~! Not that innocent anymore, huh?" Sakuma snickered. "Alright, then answer this question. What's a G-Spot?"

As soon as he asked that question, a karate chop landed on his head, courtesy of Kidou Yuuto. The President wore a serious face as he stared down at Sakuma, despite the small difference in height. "Watch what you say when Alicia-chan is around."

"S-Sumimasen..." Everyone chorused apologetically.

"Alicia-chan, come here." Aki spread her arms, and Alicia shrieked in glee. The baby was transferred into Aki's arms and the girl began making silly faces to entertain the baby. Natsumi watched beside her with a childlike smile.

"Demo naa, I couldn't help but worry." Karibe Ranko said, a frown marred her face. "I know that the new school year hasn't started, but seeing vacant seats in the Committees always worry me." She turned to Goenji. "Especially the Disciplinary Committee. They need two more members."

"It's useless to worry too much." Tsunami tried to assure her. The tanned boy placed his arm around her shoulder. I'm sure that they will be able to find the right people to fill in the seats. For now, they can still make do with three members. Even the other Committees are helping out."

"It is as Tsunami-sempai said. Rest assured, Karibe-sempai. The Student Council will remain invincible and the school will maintain its order." Goenji said with an air of authority to assure her.

Karibe smiled at him. "Arigatou, we're counting on you. All of you."

"Hai, sempai-tachi!" The current members of the Student Council replied in chorus.

"Ai!" Alicia chimed in, earning laughter from everyone.

"It's 'Hai', Alicia-chan, not 'ai'!" Aki corrected her gently, making Alicia pout as the baby failed to see the difference between the two.

In the midst of amusement and all, Tsunami went to Endou, a serious face once again on his face. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Endou sensed the urgency behind the tone.

"Aah. Let's go to the balcony."

Kidou watched the two leave the room in favor of the balcony, curtains drawn and the sliding door had been shut. A foreboding sense filled his chest. He turned to Goenji and Fudou, who nodded in affirmative. So he wasn't the only one who noticed the two Heads of Presidents leaving.

"What is it that you need to discuss with me?" Endou asked when they were outside, away from prying eyes and listening ears. Tsunami stared at him before sighing shakily.

"Now that I'm officially not a student of Inazuma High School and a member of Student Council, I am able to do this."

Endou blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

Tsunami didn't reply for awhile. Slowly, he reached for his pocket and withdraw something from it. He looked at it for awhile before handing it to Endou. Upon receiving the picture, Endou looked at it with a small frown. It was a picture of an elementary school girl. She had twin-tailed purple hair and big blue eyes, dressed in a light red gown. She was playing on a swing, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Who is this?"

"...a girl named Ono Fuyuka. She was the same age as you. This is the sin of the Student Council that you will carry in my place."

"S-sin?" Endou gasped. "What's going on? What happened? Tell me!"

Tsunami's fists clenched. "Three years ago, when I was a first year, a strange and horrific rumor circulated through the campus. It was about the Student Council."

"Wha-"

"The previous Student Council, as they investigated a major case, had killed a girl from the elementary department. And it was rumored to be the girl in this picture."


	7. Chapter 7: Girl in Photo

Inazuma Student Council  
Chapter 7: Girl in Photo

\- Scene 1 -

Monday,  
April 4, 2013  
7.15 am  
Kudou Residence  
Inazuma Town, Tokyo

The crackling sound of an egg being fried on the frying pan brought a smile on her lips. Fair, dainty fingers grasped the long handle firmly as she started to flip the egg. A happy gasp left her lips when she saw the egg turned out well. Carefully, she lifted the fried egg and placed it onto one of the two plates, joining it with the bacon strips, baked red beans, coleslaw and fried sausages.

Sound of footsteps drew her attention to the the entrance and saw her father walked in, dressed in a simple black T - shirt and grey sweatpants. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Otou-san!" She called out with a bright smile. Looking down at the two plates on the kitchen counter, she lifted them up, steadily walked to the dining table and placed them down.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Otou-san?"

"Yes, thank you."

Clanking sound of porcelain cup meeting saucer, sleek sound of coffee being poured and another clanking sound later, the coffee is ready. The rich aroma of the dark and bitter drink tempted him to take a long sip, and he gave in. His daughter, not only kind and soft-spoken, but also good at cooking and household chores. From his place at the head of the table, he watched his daughter preparing their lunch boxes while humming softly.

He was truly blessed to have such a good daughter.

"Fuyuka." He called out her name.

The purple-haired girl turned around. "Hai, Otou-san?"

"I hope you will quickly fit in with this new town and school. I'm really sorry that we have to move away-"

"It's alright, Otou-san." Fuyuka smile warmly. "I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

Even a person with a cold heart would undoubtedly be touched by her sincerity. "Fuyuka..."

"I'll make sure to enjoy myself and make lots of new friends! I can't wait!"

Kudou let out an internal sigh and stared at the garden outside of the sliding door. A bird flew swiftly to a nest on a tree branch, a few worms in her beak to feed her little ones.

If only she knew why they have to move.

\- Scene 2 -

Monday,  
April 4, 2013  
8.00 am  
3rd Floor, Student's Support and Welfare Committee Office, Student Council Block  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo

There were some time left before the start of the first period, so the members of Student's Support and Welfare Committee spent the remaining time in their office, continuing on their never ending work. The office was relatively quiet, only sounds of typing on keyboard, pouring water, and occasional grunts and sighs from the members.

Instead of doing his work like the rest of his colleague, Endou simply sit behind his desk, holding onto a draft paper for a speech and stared at it with a blank mind. The words in the piece of paper seemed to be floating around. His mind was drifting afar, still on the conversation that happened on the night of the graduation.

 _"Now that I'm officially not a student of Inazuma High School and a member of Student Council, I am able to do this."_

 _\- Start of Flashback -_  
 _Monday,  
March 4, 20XX  
8.00 pm  
1st Floor, General Room, Student Council Block  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo_

 _Endou blinked in confusion. "Do what?"_

 _Tsunami didn't reply for a while. Slowly, he reached for his pocket and withdraw something from it. He looked at it for a while before handing it to Endou. Upon receiving the picture, Endou looked at it with a small frown. It was a picture of an elementary school girl. She had twin-tailed purple hair and big blue eyes, dressed in a light red gown. She was playing on a swing, a cheerful smile on her face._

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"...a girl named Ono Fuyuka. She was the same age as you. This is the sin of the Student Council that you will carry in my place."_

 _"S-sin?" Endou gasped. "What's going on? What happened? Tell me!"_

 _Tsunami's fists clenched. "Three years ago, when I was a first year, a strange and horrific rumour circulated through the campus. It was about the Student Council."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"The previous Student Council, as they investigated a major case, had killed a girl from the elementary department. And it was rumoured to be the girl in this picture."_

\- End of Flashback -

 _"I did some investigation, but I couldn't find anything. It was like what little leads I have seemed to suddenly be unreliable or disappeared into thin air."_

What could the old case be?

"-kaichou."

Does it have any relation to the girl in the photo?

"Endou-kaichou."

Or was it just pure coincidence that she was there at the wrong place and time?

"Endou-kaichou!"

Was she really killed at that time?

"Endou!"

Who has been destroying the leads?

A rapid series of knock on his table brought him back from his deep thinking. The startled President looked up to see his Vice-President staring down at him, worry etched in his face. Kazemaru stared intently into his eyes, lips parted as he tried to form words. At last, he settled for calling his President softly.

"Endou."

"…ah?"

"You're okay?"

"…Ah. Yeah, I'm okay." Endou replied, trying to put on his usual smile, but failed miserably. "I was just wondering about the first year's enrolment ceremony."

"Enrolment ceremony, huh?" Aki wondered aloud. "It really takes me back to our own enrolment ceremony." She smiled as past memories came flooding into her mind.

"That time, Endou-kaichou, Kidou-kaichou and Goenji-kaichou really stood out from the rest of the freshmen, remember?" Hiroto said. "They all came from Inazuma Middle School. Endou-kaichou, the President of Student Council and middle school detective who assisted the police in many difficult cases. Kidou-kaichou, the top student with IQ over 200 and Technology and Innovation competition champion. And Goenji-kaichou, international-level martial artist of various arts, who practices even Krav Maga."

"Wow, sugee na sempai-tachi!" Tachimukai looked at Endou in awe.

"The teachers and staff really took a shine on them. And the students were all gushing and admiring them almost all the time." Kazemaru added, making Endou blushed even more.

"That's enough, all of you." Endou reprimanded them lightly, flinching when he saw Tachimukai practically drooling.

Aki, Kazemaru and Hiroto laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm not mistaken, Goenji-kaichou's younger sister enrolled into our school as a first year today, right?" Aki said.

Endou nodded, smiling as he was reminded of the girl who's like a younger sister to him. "Aah. Goenji Yuuka, 1 – A. She's also the First Year Representative."

"I heard she's a very talented musician. She plays the piano, flute, cello, harp and violin." Kazemaru added helpfully.

Tachimukai seemed to be awed again. "I wish I could meet her and listen to her music."

Hiroto chuckled. "Just make sure you don't fall in love with her. Goenji-kaichou is very protective of her. And I suspect there'll be another person who will not like it if you become too friendly with her."

"Aah, you're talking about him, right?" Kazemaru said.

"Hah?" A large question mark appeared above Tachimukai's head.

Aki giggled. "How cute! Childhood friends turned into lovers!"

"That is if Goenji-kaichou ever allows it!" Hiroto interrupted.

"Yup! Toramaru is a first year here too!" Endou said.

\- Scene 3 -

Monday,  
April 4, 2013  
8.45 am  
Grand Hall  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo

The enrolment ceremony progressed smoothly, and Kidou Yuuto thanked his lucky stars. The number of student intake for this year is 20% more than last year, which was 10% more than the previous year. The education demand nowadays have increased, therefore the school decided to increase the number of student intake. Lucky for them, the school is more than able to give out the budget needed to accommodate the large number of students.

Kidou Yuuto absentmindedly listened to the compliments from the teachers, nodding once in a while in pretence of listening. It's not that he's being rude in purpose or not interested at all, but he was more occupied by what could have been the topic of discussion between former President Tsunami and his best friend. He watched the two from afar, and they seemed to be in a heated discussion. When he saw Tsunami handing a photo to Endou, he was 100% positive that it was about the little girl.

The Student Council's sin.

He had stumbled upon the secret by accident when he overheard Tsunami, Karibe and Hijikata discussing about it in the General Meeting Room last year. They had asked him to keep it as a secret from Endou and the others. But Hijikata admitted that Goenji already knew about this, as it was one of the closed and unsolved cases recorded by Disciplinary Committee.

 _"Leave it to me. This case belongs to Disciplinary Committee, let me take care of it. You and Mamoru don't have to worry about it. I will find out the truth. Trust me. And please, don't tell Mamoru about this."_

Kidou internally sigh. In the end, Tsunami-sempai was the one who told Endou. Well, in the end, as the President of Student's Support and Welfare Committee, he has the right to know. And how long will they be able to keep it as a secret from the others? When the teachers finally left him, Kidou bowed politely in their direction as a sign of respect.

"Yuuto-niichan?" A very familiar, cheerful voice called out to him.

Kidou turned around to see Goenji Yuuka smiling brightly at him, her hands behind her back. "Thank you for your hard work, Yuuto-niichan! Your speech was very inspiring to us freshmen."

"Aah. Arigatou, Yuuka-chan." Kidou returned the smile. This little girl in pink-haired twin-tails is the beloved younger sister of his best friend and the young mistress of the Goenji clan, Goenji Yuuka. Since he and Endou are Goenji's childhood friend, naturally they have met Yuuka as well. The little girl would follow them everywhere they go, she admired them so much, especially her older brother. To her, her older brother is the most important person in the world.

That is, until she becomes an aunt to the Fubuki twins and Alicia. Now, her brother placed third, with Fubuki twins and Alicia taking first and second place. But even she was uncertain who's first and who's second.

"Hmm? Where's Toramaru? I thought he's with you." Kidou noticed the lack of presence of a boy beside the girl.

Yuuka giggled. "Let's just say I outsmarted him."

Kidou sweatdropped. "What did you do this time, Yuuka-chan?"

As if on cue, a loud voice called out for the girl urgently. "Yuuka-ojousama!"

Kidou and Yuuka watched as Toramaru, with dishevelled shirt, approached them. Even his usual spiky hair was messy today. "Yuuka-ojousama, please don't sneak away from me like that! Anything could have happened to you when I wasn't around!" Utsunomiya Toramaru looked at his charge sternly.

Yuuka smiled apologetically. "Gomen ne, Toramaru-kun! Don't be mad at me!"

"Ojou-sama-"

"I brought a bento for you too. Let's eat together during lunch break, okay?" Yuuka winked at him.

The boy blushed and shyly looked away, avoiding eye contact with Yuuka, who chuckled at his shy behaviour. Sakura petals blowing pass them.

Kidou suddenly felt very alone and old.

\- Scene 4 -

Monday,  
April 4, 2013  
11.30 am  
Class 3 - B, 3rd Year Block,  
Inazuma High School, Inazuma Town, Tokyo

Endou Mamoru was exhausted. He needs sleep so badly. Oh, God of Time, please move the time faster… Endou let out another yawn and rubbed his eyes. He could feel the drowsiness drawing him in. History was, and never will be, a subject that he could ever find interesting. There's too many facts, dates and names to remember. He did find the importance of learning what happened in the past, but to put it simply, the learning process never failed to make him fall asleep.

Maybe he should tape one of the lessons and play it at home whenever he has trouble to sleep.

Kazemaru saw his President's head jerking for the nth time and sighed. And for the nth time as well, he delivered a kick to Endou's chair. This time, a little harder than before. From her seat, Aki watched and sweat-dropped at the scene.

The door slid open, catching the attention of the bored students who were all eager for any kind of distraction. Principal Hirai walked in, wearing his usual smiling face that made him look like a loving grandfather. Their teacher stopped reciting everything she knows about the old Japanese political system and left her teacher's textbook copy on the teacher's desk.

She went to the Principal, bowed politely to him before asking, "What brings you here, Principal Hirai?"

"I apologize for interrupting the lesson, but we have a new student who will join this class starting today. She couldn't come earlier because there had been some things that needed to be solved."

"Oh, a new student!" The teacher said excitedly. She tilted her head and smiled when she saw the new student standing outside of the class. "Please, come in!" She warmly welcomed her.

The students buzzed in curiosity and excitement at the prospect of getting a new classmate. Most of the guys were hoping that it's a cute girl while most of the girls were just girlishly excited. Others are simply not interested or indifferent. Endou was one of them as his face was sucking the surface of his desk, taking the opportunity to get a quick nap before having to continue going through the torture that is History lesson.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Kudou Fuyuka."

The name registered into his brain and Endou's eyes opened in an instant. He lifted his face and his eyes widened in surprise. The girl looked extremely similar to the girl in the photo that Tsunami gave him. But her name was Ono Fuyuka, not Kudou Fuyuka.

Endou frowned.

Looks like this is another mystery that needs to be solved…

\- Scene 5 -

Monday,  
April 4, 2013  
10.40 pm  
Upper Floor, Sato Pawnshop  
Inazuma Town, Tokyo

Goenji got out of the shiny silver Lexus a moment after the chauffeur opened the door for him. His eyes stared at two groups of suspicious looking men, who stopped their brash talks and poker game when they arrived. His face remained cool and composed. Toramaru stepped outside of the car, now standing closely to his master. His eyes wandered around, taking note of the men guarding the entrance before checking whether they were being watched from afar.

A red flash of light caught his eyes. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw another one.

"Shuuya-sama. CCTV at 3 and 10 o'clock."

"Hn."

Fubuki Atsuya appeared on Goenji's left. "Do you want me to take care of them?" He asked, glaring at the men who now all stood up, cracking the knuckles, chuckling sinisterly and looking menacingly.

"Not yet. For now, be on guard."

"Hai, Shuuya-sama."

With Goenji on the lead, the three approached the men, none of them showing apprehension nor fear. Their eyes were fixed on the men guarding the entrance to the upper floor. Finally they stopped at a comfortable distance in front of the men. Goenji's black eyes scanned the delinquents, calmly did a silent and quick analysis of their possible strength while mentally memorizing their faces and physical features.

Drawing a quick breath, he began calmly. "We're here to meet Sato Izumi."

One of them, a tall, dark, bulky, muscular man with a long, deep scar across his left eye stepped forward. "What business ya' brats have with our boss?" His harsh voice had not gone unnoticed by the trio.

Goenji and Toramaru could feel anger radiating from the younger Fubuki twin, but Atsuya held himself back, knowing that he cannot jeopardise tonight's task. Glancing at the orange-haired third year from the corner of his eyes, Goenji saw him trying his best to keep his temper in check and put up a cool façade to veil his anger. He mentally reminded himself to praise his younger nephew and give him some candies to cool him down after they wrap things up for the night.

"That is between me and your boss."

"Why, you-"

"Tell him he will want to listen to what I have to say." Goenji paused, and he smiled thinly. "Unless he wants his standing to shake more than it already has."

(391 words)

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Without waiting for any invitation, Goenji strode into Sato Izumi's office, followed closely by Atsuya and Toramaru, and seated one leg crossing the other on the couch in front of where Sato was sitting. There were two of his men standing guard on either side of the couch he was sitting. Atsuya and Toramaru wisely decided to do the same, the two having their own private glaring match with the guard in front of them.

Sato Izumi was a man in his fifties. He was a stout, bald, tanned skin man and his face looked as if it had been punched and 'arranged'. Looks like he had been enjoying a good smoke when they came for a visit. Sato withdrew the cigar from his lips and blew out the cancerous smoke. His large, diamond studded ring gleamed as the light from the ceiling hit it. "Hmm." The sound came from his dark, thick lips. His eyebrow raised and he looked at Goenji up and down, as if only noticing his presence.

"My subordinate informed me what you said to him. You said that my standing is shaking." A dark chuckle left his lips. "Me? Sato Izumi, oyabun of the Kuroi-gumi, who controls the Inazuma Town? Hah!" He laughed in amusement by himself for a few seconds before he halted and narrowed his eyes at Goenji dangerously.

"You dare to come to my office, threaten me to grant you an audience with me and insulted me? The three of you are mere high school students. You do realise that we can simply kill you and dispose of your bodies and none will be the wiser about it?"

Staring deadly into Sato's eyes, Goenji waited for him to finish what he wanted to say. He did not even break his eye contact with him, knowing that will be taken as a sign of fear or inferiority. He will not let Sato's taunting affect him in any way.

"Are you done?" Goenji said after a moment of silence between them, keeping his voice cool and calm.

Sato's eyes widened. "What do you-"

"I have your underlings, Sato Izumi."

The intensity of Goenji's eyes showed Sato that he was telling the truth. "H-How did you-"

"You have not heard from any of them for more than 12 hours, correct? We, the Disciplinary Committee have them in our custody." As Sato was too stunned to respond and even averted his eyes to the carpet underneath their shoes, Goenji continued. "I personally interrogated them and they have confessed to playing drug dealers to our students under your order. We dug in further and started to link things together."

"The drug used by the students to make the Valentine chocolates, were dealt by Kuroi-gumi."

Hearing the conclusion from Goenji, Sato lifted his eyes and stared at him in pure shock. Goenji did not say anything to continue, allowing Sato to digest the news delivered to him. His face turned red in anger.

"Are you threatening me, boy?!" His voice rose high and he slammed a fist on the coffee table between them. His sake cup crashed onto the floor into pieces, the content spilled and not a drop had left in what was left of the cup.

Goenji did not flinch, same goes to Atsuya and Toramaru. They were used to dealing with this sort of situation. No one and nothing shall intimidate them. That is one of the many criteria that a member of Disciplinary Committee must possess.

"Do you actually think that you can bring me down with this?! You're wrong! I will not be defeated so easily! The police will never bring me in, I will make sure of that!"

"Who said anything about handing you to the police?"

Sato looked at Goenji incredulously, his jaws slightly dropped. "W-what?"

Smirking at him, Goenji said. "For someone who tried to intimidate others with the intention to instil fear and make them feel inferior to you, you sure get riled up too easily."

Sato gritted his teeth and his hands tightened into fists.

All traces of amusement gone from his face, Goenji moved on. "I have a proposition." When Sato seemed to pay attention to him, he continued. "We will release your men from our custody if you tell me what I wanted to know." He tucked his right hand into his blazer's pocket and pull out a photo. He placed it down on the coffee table and slid it nearer to Sato.

"Tell me everything you know about him."

Once again, Sato averted his eyes. "I don't know him. I've never met him before."

Smiling darkly, Goenji chuckled humourlessly. "Of course you do. You two had a few lunch dates and even went to night clubs together for the past two months. You're not senile yet, Sato, so don't act like it." Sato did not reply. Instead, he was now shaking like a leaf during a stormy day. Bullets of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"For you to be this afraid, he must have been quite a criminal." Goenji's eyes widened. "Now, you will tell me everything you know about Fuyukai Suguru or being handed over to the police will be the least of your worries." He said, threat evident in his voice.

Gulping nervously, Sato started to stutter. "B-but h-he-he's-"

"He managed to escape from prison despite being under tight security and not a single CCTV in the prison caught him. Obviously he has some powerful figure supporting him in the shadows."

"B-b-but I-"

"Sato Izumi." Goenji deadpanned. "I will not wait long."

Shaky eyes stared down at the picture of Fuyukai Suguru, former teacher of Inazuma High School. Sato closed his eyes and said in a barely audible voice, "Fuyukai…works for a corrupted politician. He was assigned to oversee the politician's drug business in Inazuma Town. I found out about him by chance, and he offered his services to help selling the drugs to your school's students. That's all I know about him."

Goenji fell into silence, considering whether that is all that Sato truly know about Fuyukai. Deciding that Sato had been telling the truth, Goenji took out another photo and showed it to him. Sato's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting the turnaround of their discussion.

"Were you given the job to assassinate this girl?"

"-ahh, err, yes."

"Was it the same politician who helped Fuyukai?"

"! I…ermm, yes. B-but I failed, and the job was given to someone else. I heard he hired a professional assassin who works alone."

"What is Ono Fuyuka's relation to this politician?"

"I have no idea!" Panting heavily, Sato wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

Goenji sighed softly, closing his eyes for a short moment to relax himself. Slowly opening his eyes, Goenji stared at the fearful man in front of him. He leaned forward to snatch the photos and kept them in his blazer's pocket. He stood up from the couch, staring down at Sato.

"I will release your underlings in one hour. One of my men will send you a message where we leave them."

And with that, Goenji and his two Disciplinary Committee colleagues left.

In a fit of pent up rage, Sato screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration and threw his coffee table at the windows.

On their way to the appointed pick up point, Toramaru turned to Goenji and asked, "Shuuya-sama, is it really okay for us to return Sato's underlings to him? Shouldn't we hand them over to the police along with the evidence?"

"I have already delivered the evidence to the police. If they fail to see the connections, then having Sato's underlings in custody wouldn't benefit them. They'd be forced to release them on the grounds of not having enough evidence to convict them." Goenji replied.

"Sou ka."

Suddenly, they stood rooted on their spot. Sound of footsteps are getting closer to them. Toramaru moved behind Goenji, his back facing Goenji's to watch their behind. Atsuya moved in front of his uncle and took a protective stance. Atsuya and Toramaru waited for what was to come in tense. Goenji narrowed his eyes, his mood was bad enough.

"G-Goenji-kun?" A small, weak voice came from the dark.

The voice sounded familiar to Goenji, though he couldn't exactly match it with a face.

"Goenji-kun, it is you." The voice sounded relieve.

Stepping out of the dark was Yagami Reina. Her poor state cause surprised gasps to leave Atsuya and Toramaru's lips. Her clothes were in tatters. She was badly bruised and cuts marred her fair skin. Her left eye looked like it had been swollen for days. And from the awkward way she was walking, they could tell she was limping. Before she lost her balance and fell face-first on the ground, Goenji race forward and caught her in his arms.

"Yagami! Are you alright?! Hang in there!" Goenji called out tensely, slapping her cheek softly to make sure she stay awake. Yagami groaned in pain, clutching her stomach area. Only then they noticed her blouse had a large blood stain on the stomach area. Yagami panted harshly.

"Genesis…Genesis…help. H-Hi-Hiroto…"

The light left her eyes.


End file.
